L'amour aveugle
by Tsiedo Z
Summary: SasuNaruSasu Continuée. Quand le capitaine ANBU Uzumaki Naruto âgé de 16 ans obtient finalement une chance de ramener Sasuke à Konoha, il rencontre une surprise des plus inattendues. Sasuke est aveugle.
1. Genjutsu

**Avant-propos : **Je poste présentement "ma" première fic qui pourtant n'est pas la mienne. C'est celle de mon auteur et amie adorée TheSweetestKisses qui m'a permit de traduire son histoire de l'anglais au français (Ce pour quoi je lui dis merci !). J'espère lui faire honneur malgré mon faible niveau, et je souhaite ainsi que plus de personnes pourront la découvrir. Je tiens à dire que je n'ai absolument rien changé au texte (mis à part la langue), tout ce que je fais est de le poster sous mon compte (avec son accord). Je lui transmettrais tous commentaires au sujet de l'histoire également. Je tiens à remercier Ryukai-MJ qui a corrigé la version française ; tu me sauves la vie . !

**Titre original : **Blind Love  
**Titre en français :** L'amour aveugle  
**Auteur :** TheSweetestKisses  
**Traducteur : **Tsiedo Zojimu  
**Couples :** SasuNaruSasu. Plus au court de l'histoire.  
**Avertissements :** NC-17 dans les futurs chapitres, yaoi/homosexualité  
**Droits d'auteur :** Naruto n'est pas à moi. Il est à Sasuke.

Non, sérieusement; il appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et tout ce que je possède est cette histoire.

**Blind Love  
**(L'amour aveugle)

_Écrit par_ TheSweetestKisses  
_Traduit de l'anglais par_ Tsiedo

**Chapitre 1 – Genjutsu**

« CHEF ! QUELQUE CHOSE VIENT DE CE C– »

Naruto s'assit rapidement, cherchant son souffle.

_Clignement_.

_Clignement_.

Il cligna des yeux _une_ fois, _deux_ fois avant qu'il n'ait regagné son calme et ses sens de ninja; soudain il était pressé contre le mur avec l'arme la plus proche actuellement – qui s'était avérée être des baguettes –, visant un ennemi imaginaire en l'air en face de lui.

Confusion.

_Qui suis-je ?_ Pensa-t-il.

Naruto.

Il était Naruto.

Pourquoi était-il Naruto ?

Parque que c'était le premier prénom qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Mais où était-il ?

_C'est ma propre maison._

L'était-ce ? Que faisait-il là ? Il ne pouvait pas se le rappeler. La lumière du soleil s'infiltra à l'intérieur par une petite fenêtre au-dessus de lui et jeta sa lumière au-dessus de son plancher de linoléum et des quelques objets qui étaient situés dans la chambre. Un peu désordonnée, mais ça allait. Elle avait toujours été comme ça.

Vraiment ?

Oui, vraiment.

_J'ai dû faire une sieste._

Mais il ne se rappelait pas être allé dormir. Pourquoi ferait-il une sieste de toute façon ? C'était pour les personnes âgées.

Un moment de confusion lui fit regarder ses mains. Il les porta près de son visage.

C'était assurément ses propres mains, signifiant qu'il était dans son propre jeune corps.

Mais pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?

Avait-il pensé à cela avant ? Pourquoi s'interrogerait-il ?

Oui, oui il savait pourquoi il avait douté de lui.

Et là encore.

Il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Pourquoi ne se sentirait-il pas à sa place dans sa propre maison ?

Et au nom de Dieu, que faisait-il ?

Il balaya les environs pour trouver quelque chose de soupçonneux, hors contexte, quelque chose qui n'était pas _Naruto_. Mais il ne trouva rien de fautif. Il hérissa ses cheveux et soupira profondément, puis figea.

_Là !_ Mais aussi rapidement que c'était arrivé, ça avait disparu. Comme l'ombre de quelque chose de beaucoup trop grand pour être compris par le simple esprit d'un humain. Le sentiment l'accablait, et pendant un moment Naruto se rappela tout…

_Les cris de souffrance de Genma atteignaient ses oreilles pendant que sa voix était coupée. Un sifflement de serpent se fit entendre – c'était péniblement familier à Naruto. Naruto tapa rapidement la personne à côté de lui – qui s'avérait être justement le médecin de l'équipe, Sakura-chan – légèrement trois fois sur l'épaule dans un rythme spécial. Elle résulta immédiatement de son sommeil léger et fit la même chose à la personne dormant à côté d'elle. Les trois ANBU se sont regardés et firent un accord silencieux ; Kiba inclina la tête, signalant qu'il resterait pour garder la personne qu'ils essayaient de protéger contre les ninjas déserteurs avec les deux autres Chuunins qui, pour quelque raison que se soit, les avaient accompagnés. Qui essayaient-ils de protéger ? Il devait être important._

_Naruto et Sakura sautèrent silencieusement dans les arbres et suivirent les traces de chakra de Genma. Soudain, Naruto s'arrêta, Sakura haleta et trébucha pendant que–_

Mais tout comme l'ombre, ça avait disparu.

Naruto regarda le bas du futon sur lequel il avait dormi et nota qu'il avait laissé tomber les baguettes dessus. Il décida de l'ignorer pour le moment et sortit de la chambre à coucher, entrant dans la cuisine. Du lait périmé, des paquets de ramens et des fruits à moitié mangés remplissaient la cuisine. Il marcha lentement à l'opposé de la fenêtre de sa porte de chambre. Elle était ouverte. Le rire des enfants jouant à l'extérieur dans la cour de jeu emplissait sa cuisine ; il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda fixement vers le bas. Konohamaru, âgé de dix ans, releva immédiatement la tête. Lorsqu'il vit Naruto, il sourit largement et lui leva ses deux pouces. Il continua alors à pourchasser Moegi et Udon. Naruto voulu lui sourire à son tour, mais se trouva incapable de le faire.

Dehors. Il devait sortir. Il devait découvrir ce qui était erroné. Il devait trouver par lui-même

---

'En faire le rapport à Hokage-sama' était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Mais non. Il décida de ne pas y aller. Il ne voulait _pas_ y aller.

Personne ne regarda curieusement le garçon qui descendait les rues de Konoha dans des vêtements d'été en plein hiver. En fait, personne ne regarda Naruto curieusement du tout. La plupart d'entre eux lui sourirent, même qu'une partie le salua. Naruto mordit sa lèvre et pressa le pas. Il avait encore ressentit ce sentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas; était hors contexte ; pas comme _Naruto_.

Un oiseau attira soudainement son attention. Ce n'était pas un oiseau ordinaire, Naruto était lui-même étonné de le savoir. C'était celui que hokage-sama employait quand elle voulait que Naruto fasse un rapport à son bureau immédiatement. Il l'observa tourbillonner au-dessus des toits jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne au bureau de l'hokage. Naruto ne le suivit pas.

Il marcha dans les rues, couvertes de neige, de Konoha. Tout semblait normal. Les gens déambulaient dans les petits restaurants et magasins, le marché était rempli de femmes achetant de la nourriture et les enfants se pourchassaient heureusement en bas de la rue. Il marcha près de l'académie de ninja où il vit Iruka se tenant près de l'entrée. Le chuunin sourit lorsqu'il nota la présence de Naruto et lui fit signe de venir plus près. Naruto lui fit un sourire d'excuse, puis détourna la tête et continua à marcher, ignorant le regard étonné sur le visage d'Iruka-sensei.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il atteint finalement le bar à ramens 'ICHIRAKU'.

« Ah, bonjour Naruto-kun ! » dit Ayame joyeusement. « Le miso ramen au porc, je suppose ? » Naruto sourit faiblement et s'assit sur un des tabourets. « Tu me connais trop bien, Ayame-chan. » Le père d'Ayame, Teuchi, sourit et inclina la tête dans la direction de Naruto, et après que Naruto ait échangé ses coupons il commença à travailler à la création de ses glorieux ramens.

Soudain, Naruto entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. « Naruto ? » Dit une jeune fille à la chevelure rose pendant qu'elle prenait le siège à côté de lui. _Quoi ?_ demanda mentalement Naruto, mais ne lui parla pas. La jeune fille à la chevelure rose ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, elle continua juste à parler après avoir offert au célèbre ninja et sa fille un petit 'bonjour'. « Tsunade-sama t'attend à la tour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Naruto continua de l'ignorer pendant qu'un bol fumant de ramens était placé devant lui. Il prit ses baguettes et les mis de côté pour un instant. « Itadakimasu ! » dit-il alors, puis il sélectionna une petite portion de ramens, laissa le bouillon s'égoutter un peu, et il porta soigneusement les baguettes à sa bouche ouverte pendant qu'il prenant sa première bouchée.

En mâchant soigneusement, son sourire s'élargit. « Naruto ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Sakura nerveusement. Naruto compris qu'à ses yeux il devait avoir agi extrêmement étrangement, et il n'aurait jamais en un million d'années agi aussi froidement qu'il le faisait présentement…

Un petit rire échappa aux lèvres de Naruto pendant qu'il avalait.

Il laissa ses ramens derrière, ne prenant même pas la peine de les payer, puis sortit et se tint simplement sur la rue à l'extérieur du bar d'Ichiraku.

Il observa les environs, sourit encore et hocha la tête.

« Naruto? » Sakura commença alors à paniquer un peu. « Nous devons aller voir hokage-sama, tu sais qu'elle déteste quand– » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir cette phrase.

« Silence. »

Naruto mit alors ses pouces, index et majeurs ensembles, enlaçant en même temps le reste de ses doigts.

« Un genjutsu très impressionnant, » dit Naruto.

Avant que la fausse Sakura n'ait eu la chance de l'arrêter, il avait dit le mot pour se libérer du (également) faux village de Konoha.

_« Kai ! »_

* * *

LISEZ CECI OU MOUREZ.

OK, voici le chapitre un. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sasuke apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre.

« Kai » veut dire « libérer » ou « dissiper. »

Et désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre, ceci est plus censé être… une introduction ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot… gah. Peu importe. Les futurs chapitres seront plus longs. Beaucoup plus longs.

Et au passage… Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés !


	2. Ouvre les yeux

**Avant propos : **Bon, j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour poster ce chapitre, mais le voilà xD Euh, premièrement, commençons avec les commentaires :

Murasaki-kun  Merci, j'adore cette fic aussi nn Je vais essayer d'y rendre homage...  
Hitto-sama Oui, tu as raison... j'aurais dû faire une petite place à Ryukai. Euh, oui, ben je n'étais pas trop sûre des phrases non plus, mais quand tu traduis... eh bien, disons que tu as la version anglais dans la tête, hehe... Sinon je trouve que tu aurais quand même dû dire ce que tu pensais de la fic puisque je transmets les commentaires à l'auteur, mais ton opignon m'a quand même aidée. Puis pour les mots en japonais, je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre ; l'auteur et moi n'en avons pas parlé longtemps.  
oOYumiOo  Voilà, un prologue ! Et merci bien, quoique ça serait plutôt de la patience lol  
cocbys  Ah, tu trouves aussi ? C'est pourtant malheureux, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle je lis en anglais à présent.

**Titre :** L'amour aveugle

**Auteur original :** Philosophia

**Traducteur : **Tsiedo Zojimu

**Correcteur et aide : **Ryukai et Pyntee

**Couples :** SasuNaruSasu. Plus au court de l'histoire.

**Avertissements :** NC-17 dans les futurs chapitres.

**Droits d'auteur :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Blind Love  
(L'amour aveugle)

_Par_ Philosophia  
_Traduit de l'anglais par_ Tsiedo

**Chapitre 2 – Ouvre les yeux**

En italique– avant le genjustu

_Sakura trébucha et haleta car ils apercevaient ce dont Genma avait essayé de les avertir. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? " chuchota Sakura à Naruto. Naruto pouvait à peine l'entendre, car l'énorme serpent qui avait démoli la forêt devant eux siffla sans amabilité. Ça semblait surréaliste, mais en même temps Naruto était heureux. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'être, sachant que Genma était quelque part, blessé, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher._

_Après quatre ans, avait-il finalement saisi un indice ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il pourrait finalement trouver le refuge d'Orochimaru ?_

"_C'est… celui d'Orochimaru." dit calmement Naruto. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux ANBUs étaient complètement silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'une grimace apparaisse sur le visage de Naruto, bien que Sakura ne pouvait pas le voir en raison du masque ANBU. "Nous l'avons trouvé ! Nous l'avons finalement trouvé ! Sakura, je n'aurai pas besoin de rompre cette promesse après tout(1) !"_

_Sakura regarda Naruto, puis le serpent, puis tourna fixement les yeux de nouveau vers Naruto. "As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ? Oublie ça ! Notre mission est de protéger l'enfant et l'épouse du mizukage contre l'Akatsuki ! Tout que nous avons à faire est de les guider à Konoha ! Il n'est pas question que nous risquions notre mission pour quelque chose comme ça !"_

_Naruto regarda fixement Sakura en tout incrédulité. "Mais Sasuke–"_

"_Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner la mission !" siffla Sakura modestement pendant que le serpent commença à tourner lentement sa tête dans leur direction._

_Naruto était choqué. Assommé. De toutes les personnes, il pensait que Sakura était l'une des rares qui étaient avec lui pour la promesse de ramener Sasuke. Sakura, qui avait par le passé été si amoureuse de Sasuke qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Pourtant Naruto était là, et il se retrouvait seul._

"_On ne peut pas abandonner Sasuke !"_

_Sakura enleva son masque de son visage et regarda Naruto nerveusement pendant que le serpent s'approchait de plus en plus, une figure perchée sur sa tête. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait les sortir de là, mais seulement si son capitaine lui en donnait la permission ou le commandement. 'Merde,' pensa Sakura. 'Il a tué Genma, que veux-tu de plus Naruto?'_

"_Ceux qui abandonnent leurs missions sont des déchets !"_

"_Ceux qui abandonnent leurs camarades sont pire qu'eux !" répliqua Naruto._

"_Sasuke n'est plus un camarade !" Sakura ricana. "Si c'est vraiment Orochimaru, nous devons l'assassiner ! Naruto, c'est un criminel de rang S dans le 'Bingo Book', c'est notre travail et devoir en temps que membres de l'ANBU de tuer les ninjas déserteurs, et tu ne peux pas trahir ton village pour un garçon stupide qui a décidé de consacrer sa vie à l'obtention d'une vengeance !"_

"_C'est Sasuke ; il est juste un peu confus !" Naruto était têtu et enfantin, et il le savait. Mais merde, ils parlaient de Sasuke-teme ! Pas un perdant ordinaire qui voulait un peu de puissance ! Sasuke était également un membre de l'équipe 7, il était leur ami – et Naruto ne pouvait pas croire que Sakura utiliserait la solitude et la confusion de Sasuke contre son propre ami._

"_Naruto…" Sakura soupira. "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter qu'il est probablement mort ?" chuchota Sakura._

_Naruto figea. Naturellement, la pensée lui était venue à l'esprit beaucoup de fois auparavant. Un an trop tard. Quatre ans, en fait, s'étaient écoulés depuis que Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Kiba et lui-même étaient allés en mission de récupération, et avaient échoué._

_Orochimaru changeait de corps tous les trois ans. Mais Naruto n'était pas encore disposé à abandonner. S'il laissait tomber, ça signifierait abandonner non seulement Sasuke en tant que camarade, mais aussi Sasuke en tant qu'un ninja et citoyen de Konoha. S'il abandonnait les personnes de Konoha, comment pourrait-il un jour devenir hokage ? C'était pourquoi Naruto faisait toujours de son mieux, se poussait aux limites ; si nécessaire, il combattrait même jusqu'à la mort pour eux – même s'ils ne lui jetteraient qu'un regard en retour. Car leurs rêves signifiaient autant pour Naruto que son propre rêve. Si Sasuke était perdu, Naruto l'aiderait à trouver de nouveau son chemin jusqu'à la maison._

_De retour à Konoha._

_De retour vers Naruto._

"_Sakura." Sa voix était ferme, comme elle l'était toujours quand il voulait indiquer clairement qu'il ne renoncerait pas. "Retourne au camp. Je dirigerai ce combat ailleurs."_

_Le coeur de Sakura lâcha. "Naruto, tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça."_

"_Sakura…" dit Naruto avec un sourire étonnamment lumineux qui atteint ses yeux. Il était peut-être caché derrière le masque admirablement peint, mais Sakura pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait. "Je vais récupérer Sasuke. ALLEZ maintenant– c'est un ordre." Et avant que Sakura ne puisse émettre une quelconque objection, Naruto avait formé une mince boule du chakra de Kyuubi autour du serpent, de son maître et de lui-même, avant de faire rapidement quelques sceaux et de les transporter au loin._

_Sakura ferma les yeux et soupira. Sans Naruto, ils devraient se déplacer plus rapidement ; si l'Akatsuki voulait kidnapper l'épouse et l'enfant du mizukage, Sakura, Kiba et les deux modestes chuunins ne feraient probablement pas l'affaire._

_---_

_Soudain, Naruto et les autres arrivèrent dans un énorme champ. Naruto pensait stratégiquement ; il ne pourrait pas se cacher n'importe où, ni l'un ni l'autre._

"_Alors…" déclara une voix froide. "Vous avez finalement décidé de cesser de bavarder, ne ?"_

_Naruto resta silencieux pendant qu'il concentrait un peu de chakra dans ses yeux, les forçant à s'ajuster à l'obscurité. Il décida de jouer le jeu, et dirigea du chakra dans sa gorge, rendant sa voix beaucoup plus différente que ce qu'elle était, sachant qu'Orochimaru identifierait probablement sa propre voix._

"_Un ninja de Konoha, hein ?" L'homme rie froidement. "Ils étaient toujours sans valeur."_

_Quelque chose fendit l'air à côté de Naruto, qui fit un pas de côté avec élégance. Mais quand il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'objet au sol, son sang se glaça._

_Le bandeau de Genma, ensanglanté et rayé. Il tourna son regard de nouveau vers la personne sur le serpent._

"_Orochimaru," dit froidement Naruto. "Je n'ai pas d'affaires avec vous– dites-moi simplement où trouver Uchiha et je rendrai votre mort rapide et, eh bien, douloureuse."_

_L'homme rie. Naruto ne pourrait pas voir ce qu'il faisait, mais soudainement le serpent disparut avec un sifflement et l'homme était en position tapie à approximativement 50 pieds d'où Naruto se tenait. Naruto ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était sûr de savoir qui c'était._

"_Uchiha ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un Uchiha avec l'Akatsuki. Peut-être devrais-tu essayer là." fit la voix amusée de l'homme. Elle était profonde et froide – une voix que Naruto avait identifiée. "Mais d'abord… J'ai besoin de quelques informations à propos de Konoha."_

"_Tu sais duquel je parle," grogna Naruto, ignorant ce que l'homme avait dit au sujet de Konoha. Il commença à imaginer mentalement des stratégies. Il devait tout d'abord essayer de forcer Orochimaru à épuiser tout son chakra, quelque chose dont Naruto n'avait pas à s'inquiéter depuis qu'Ero-sennin(2) lui avait enseigné comment employer le chakra du démon renard. Ensuite, il devrait d'une façon ou d'une autre l'empêcher de s'enfuir– après cela, il n'aurait qu'à improviser._

_Naruto n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'Orochimaru était l'un des trois légendaires sannins de Konoha, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à un vrai combat dont il ne pouvait pas prévoir le résultat, et le plan vraiment peu travaillé ne l'aiderait pas._

"_Tu veux dire… Sasuke," dit l'homme curieusement._

_Soudain, l'homme exécuta rapidement des sceaux. Très rapidement ! Le sceau du serpent, bélier, singe, porc, cheval – avant que le dernier signe n'ait été fait, Naruto savait quel jutsu l'homme essayait d'exécuter. "Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu !" cria l'homme et subitement, d'énormes flammes volaient vers Naruto._

_Grâce à ses réflexes rapides, Naruto pu sauter par-dessus des flammes– mais à présent il tombait. Il fit la première chose qui lui venue à l'esprit. "Kage bunshin no Jutsu !" Deux copies apparurent, saisirent ses bras et le jeta sur le côté avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée dès qu'ils touchèrent le feu._

_Naruto se retourna, observant l'homme. 'Il est trop rapide ; bien plus que Gros-sourcils(3).' Même ses yeux entraînés ne pouvaient pas suivre complètement les mouvements de l'homme, et bien que Naruto n'irait pas jusqu'à se qualifier de lent, il savait qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas atteindre la même vitesse que cet homme._

_Il y avait de la fumée partout. Soudain, l'homme disparu du champ visuel de Naruto. Naruto se tapie au sol. Le plus petit il était, le moins de chance il avait que ses organes essentiels soient percés par un kunai._

_Brusquement, l'air devint lourd. Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il se leva, espérant qu'étirer ses poumons forcerait plus d'oxygène à passer dans sa gorge, mais non. Il retira alors son masque de son visage, mais cela ne l'aida pas beaucoup non plus. 'Merde, il a dû performer un jutsu d'eau' pensa Naruto._

_Silence. Tout était trop tranquille. Soudain, il esquiva, sauta, évita. Il saisit un kunai au passage et commença à dévier kunais et shurikens._

_Il était partout, ou du moins il lui semblait l'être. Les armes venaient de toutes les directions. Les Jutsus fonçaient vers Naruto, qui vivait un moment difficile à essayer de les esquiver._

"_Qui..." Naruto dévia un shuriken. "Es..." des aiguilles de chakra volaient vers lui, et Naruto dû sauter pour s'enlever de leur chemin. "Tu ?"_

"_Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié mon visage, Orochimaru." Naruto savait que l'homme commençait à manquer de chakra. 'Bientôt, je vais–'_

_Soudain, Naruto ne pouvait plus parler. Il ne pouvait plus penser, il ne pouvait même pas bouger._

_Là, devant lui, se tenait Sasuke. Respirant fortement, la peau moite. Un kunai était pressé contre la gorge de Naruto. Sasuke semblait le regarder avec les yeux fermés. Naruto décida que c'était le brouillard qui embrouillait ses sens._

"_Je t'ai posé une question," dit-**il**. Était-ce vraiment Sasuke ? Non. C'était Orochimaru dans le corps de Sasuke._

"_Sasuke…" Naruto toussa dans ses mots._

_Le souffle de Sasuke s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce que… ?_

_Alors Naruto se rappela._

_Il avait baissé sa garde et avait libéré le chakra qui était concentré dans sa gorge._

_Et avant que le combat n'ait eu une chance de vraiment commencer, il était terminé. Naruto se trouva à regarder fixement les mains de Sasuke. 'Trop rapide !' Naruto pensa mentalement dans une fraction de seconde. Sasuke laissa tomber les kunais, puis commença à exécuter des sceaux avec ses mains à une vitesse outrageuse, emprisonnant Naruto dans un monde créé par un genjutsu avant même que son kunai n'ait frappé le sol._

_Avant que Naruto ne sache ce qui s'était produit, il se réveilla dans son faux appartement, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quelques secondes plus tôt._

---

Maintenant– après être sorti du genjutsu.

"_Kai !"_

Naruto se tint immobile pendant qu'il entendait le cri perçant d'une Sakura en colère. Konoha devint soudainement très flou, puis se dissous. À présent, il n'était plus dans Konoha, ni même dans le champ. Il était de nouveau dans les bois.

"Impressionnant," fit remarquer Sasu… Non, _Orochimaru_. "Comment as-tu découvert que c'était une illusion ? Je pensais que j'avais effacé ta mémoire parfaitement."

Naruto sourit froidement pendant qu'il se retournait pour lui faire face. Son sourire défaillit lorsqu'il vit le corps de Sasuke, appuyé contre un arbre, les yeux toujours fermés.

Naruto porta sa main à son étui à shurikens attaché à sa cuisse droite. Pourquoi avait-il les yeux fermés ? Il souhaitait mourir ou quoi ?

"Eh bien," dit Naruto. Il sauta vers un arbre, et jeta en même temps trois shurikens en direction de Sasuke. Mais en un instant il avait disparu, laissant les shurikens frapper l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé. Naruto poursuivit. "Un genjutsu parfait est censé s'attaquer à chacun des cinq sens. Alors, tout d'abord, le touché." Il analysa soigneusement les environs. "Quand j'ai touché mes cheveux juste après m'être réveillé, j'ai constaté que quelque chose y était absent. Je suppose que _tu_ ne savais pas que je porte _toujours_ mon bonnet de nuit vert pour dormir." Naruto continua de parler, espérant qu'il attirerait Orochimaru plus près de lui.

Il se retourna rapidement alors qu'il sentait la présence de quelqu'un– là ! Il lança son shuriken. Il avait facilement été esquivé, mais le deuxième shuriken qui était dans l'ombre du premier trancha sa gorge. "Deuxièmement…"

Le corps saignant de Sasuke disparut dans un nuage de fumée, et une branche coupée en morceaux tomba là où se tenait Sasuke. La technique de remplacement. Merde...

"Deuxièmement, l'ouïe. Je n'ai jamais, _jamais_, entendu le rire d'un enfant sonner si faux."

"Chikushou(4) !" jura Sasuke. "Je déteste les enfants !" Là. Le bruit venait d'un buisson au sol. Naruto lança un autre shuriken, mais ce qui s'était avéré être seulement un clone d'ombre sourit et se dissous.

"Troisièmement, l'odorat." Naruto forma rapidement des sceaux avec ses mains. "Sakura-chan ne portait pas son parfum habituel. Je le lui ai offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire." Naruto sourit et forma le dernier sceau, le sceau du serpent, et ferma les yeux. Subitement, des aiguilles de chakra sortirent de ses ouvertures de chakra, perçant tout ce qu'elles touchaient. _Il ne peut pas avoir survécu à ça_, pensa Naruto. Mais il réalisa rapidement qu'il avait tort.

"Avance, _Naruto-kun_."

_Merde ! Comment a-il survécu à cela ? Le seul endroit où il n'y a pas beaucoup d'ouvertures de chakra est… En haut !_ Pendant que Naruto formait de nouveaux sceaux grâce à ses mains, il continua d'expliquer. "Quatrièmement, le goût. Tu ne pensais vraiment pas pouvoir me duper avec ton illusion merdique de ramens, n'est-ce pas vieil agri ?"

Il fit alors face au ciel et sourit froidement pendant qu'il prenait un souffle et recueillait du chakra dans son torse. "Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu !" Toutes les branches au-dessus de lui furent transformées en cendres.

"Tsk tsk, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu pourrais réellement me battre avec le jutsu spécial de mon propre clan, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le coeur de Naruto s'arrêta.

_Il ment ! Il n'est pas Sasuke !_

"Cesse de prétendre être Sasuke !" hurla Naruto. Ça faisait bouillir son sang – de penser qu'Orochimaru avait… ou était-ce vraiment Orochimaru ?

Naruto avait fait une erreur qu'un ninja ne devrait jamais faire ; il lui avait montré sa faiblesse. Naruto avait, comme tout autre ninja de Konoha, subi des mois de formation pour cacher ses émotions. Les émotions sont la plus grande faiblesse sur un champ de bataille. C'était une connaissance commune. Mais merde ! Personne ne l'avait jamais préparé pour quelque chose comme ça !

"Pourquoi le prétendrais-je ?" Derrière lui. Soudain, Naruto pouvait voir les mouvements de son adversaire plus clairement qu'auparavant. Se déplaçant beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il y avait quelques secondes à peine, Naruto virevolta et Sasuke avait à peine pu esquiver le kunai qui était maintenant enfoncé dans la branche d'arbre à côté de sa tête. Naruto pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang, mais il savait que la blessure qu'il avait infligée n'était pas mortelle.

Naruto était en colère. Ses yeux étaient teintés d'une couleur rouge. Ses pupilles n'étaient devenues que des fentes foncées. Ses ongles étaient plus longs, les marques sur ses joues étaient développées plus profondément. Il n'avait toujours pas perdu le contrôle face à Kyuubi – mais il était sûr qu'il le ferait bientôt. "Cesse d'agir comme un lâche !" grogna-t-il à la forêt. "Tu gardes une distance seulement parce que tu es effrayé, n'est-ce pas ? _Orochimaru_ ?"

En disant ce nom, Naruto espérait que ça devienne plus véridique. Si c'était vraiment Sasuke, alors…

Brusquement, Naruto ne pouvait plus se mouvoir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était paralysé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était blessé. Naruto conclut que son corps n'avait rien de défectueux.

C'étaient les cordes de chakra qui s'étaient enroulées autour de lui qui étaient le problème.

"Tu ne sortiras pas de là." Sasuke, ou Orochimaru – Naruto ne savait plus quoi croire – se déplaçait lentement, sautant d'une branche d'arbre au-dessus de Naruto et atterrit juste devant lui. "Alors pas besoin d'essayer. De plus, je ne te blesserai pas."

Naruto le regarda fixement. Son visage… Il y avait une ressemblance douloureuse avec le vieux Sasuke, bien qu'il ait visiblement mûri durant les quatre années qui s'étaient écoulées. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Naruto se demanda s'il avait combattu avec les yeux fermés, et si oui… comment ?

"Je devrais commencer par te dire que, comme tu l'as probablement déjà deviné, je commence un peu à manquer de chakra."

_Comment peut-il esquiver, attaquer et combattre si ses yeux sont fermés ?_

"Deuxièmement, ce n'était pas vraiment des informations d'importance pour le village que je souhaitais obtenir." Naruto mordit sa lèvre pendant que la voix basse continuait de parler. Naruto avait du mal à se concentrer.

_Ça signifie que soit ses déplacements sont basés sur l'intuition, l'ouïe ou… le chakra ! C'est ça ! Il les emploie de façon combinée ! Il voit mon chakra… Mais s'il y a plusieurs Naruto, alors…_

"Je te suggère d'ouvrir tes yeux, Orochimaru." Mais il ne l'écouta pas. _Quelque chose de pointu. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de pointu… oui, parfait !_ "Troisièmement. J'apprécierais si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Orochimaru."

Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais continua de se concentrer à aligner correctement sa griffe droite de Kyuubi.

"Quatrièmement. Je vais te laisser ici."

Naruto ferma les yeux, mordant sa lèvre si durement qu'elle commença à saigner. Sasuke…

Oui ! Les griffes renforcées de Naruto/Kyuubi avaient finalement coupé l'extrémité d'une corde. Naturellement, Sasuke le remarqua, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance de disparaître, Naruto avait fait un sceau et se concentrait à bien doser la bonne quantité de chakra. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !" cria-t-il mentalement.

Quatre clones d'ombre apparurent devant Sasuke, qui ne bougea pas, ne sembla pas étonné et n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Mais cela faisait partie du plan de Naruto.

"Tu ne sais pas lequel est le vrai, n'est-ce pas ?" dit une des répliques de Naruto pendant que le vrai Naruto était allé se mêler à elles.

"Je te dis d'ouvrir les yeux !" répéta un autre clone.

"Ou es-tu effrayé de me voir ?" demanda le vrai Naruto.

Sasuke soupira. Puis il _disparut_.

Les Naruto entrèrent immédiatement dans une position de combat, formant un cercle pour que tous les angles soient surveillés. Quand Sasuke avait-t-il obtenue une telle vitesse ?

Soudain, ça se conclu par une fin. Un cou brisé, un kunai perçant un crâne, un shuriken perforant un poumon, et un coup de pied cassant deux côtes. Il ne restait que le vrai Naruto, les yeux grands ouverts alors que toute trace évidente de Kyuubi se fanait.

"Ne sois pas stupide. Je peux sentir lequel est le vrai en me basant sur le chakra."

Puis, l'idée venue à l'esprit de Naruto.

Il chercha rapidement un kunai dans l'étui attaché à sa cuisse et le lança vers Sasuke qui fut forcé de l'esquiver. Mais cela avait atteint son objectif de distraction. "Bunshin no Jutsu !" Durant les cinq secondes qui suivirent, le chakra de Naruto fut masqué et Sasuke était entouré par une énorme quantité de répliques.

"Et maintenant ?" dit Naruto.

Naruto savait que Sasuke vivait un moment difficile. Sans chakra, que les répliques n'avaient pas, les mouvements seraient beaucoup plus durs. Il était facile de dépister le chakra, mais Sasuke ne pourrait pas gagner contre Naruto s'il se basait sur l'ouïe ou le sentiment de leurs présences, parce que c'était trop vague.

"Ouvre les yeux, Sasuke," dit calmement une des répliques. Sasuke n'obéit pas.

"Merde, Sasuke ! Ne me prends pas pour une petite nature – je sais que tu l'as fait tout le long ! Je t'ai prouvé que je ne suis pas faible – maintenant ouvre ces foutus yeux !"

Les secondes plus tard, les répliques ramassèrent le shuriken et le kunai que Naruto avait lancés plus tôt. Puisque le chakra se fanait, et que les répliques ne pouvaient pas laisser de traces de chakra, Sasuke ne pouvait pas les esquiver comme il l'avait fait antérieurement. Il était cloué à un grand arbre par les épaules et les vêtements. C'était sûrement douloureux, mais le seul signe évident de détresse montré sur le visage de Sasuke était ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres étroitement serrées ensemble.

Naruto bouillait. Il marcha jusqu'à Sasuke pendant que les doubles disparaissaient et pressa sa main contre la gorge de Sasuke.

"Regarde-moi dans les yeux, _Sasuke_," dit Naruto, serrant ses doigts autour de la gorge de Sasuke. Sasuke toussa et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Tu pensais que ça serait facile, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? Eh bien, maintenant tu sais que je suis un digne adversaire, un digne équipier et un foutu digne ami. _Maintenant regarde-moi dans les yeux, Sasuke !_" hurla Naruto avec plus de force. Il souleva son autre main, saisit le menton de Sasuke et le força à lui faire entièrement face.

Non préparé à ce qu'il voyait, Naruto haleta et desserra sa poigne pendant qu'il trébuchait involontairement. Ces yeux…

"Sasuke… tu… t-tu es aveugle."

---

**Note de l'auteur :**

(Je sais, ce chapitre était ennuyant / J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçus. Je n'ai eu le temps d'écrire qu'entre les classes, mais j'ai vraiment essayé de le faire sembler… eh bien… pas trop bâclé. Et je suis désolée s'il y avait beaucoup de confusion concernant les sauts dans le temps. Si vous trouvez quoique ce soit de bizarre ou n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un email ou d'écrire un commentaire :P En tout cas !)

(1) la promesse 'à vie' que Naruto a faite à Sakura de ramener Sasuke à Konoha.

(2)Ero-sennin, comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, est le sennin-pervers Jiraiya.

(3) Geji-mayu est Gros-sourcils, alias Rock Lee.

(4)Chikushou veut dire 'merde', (ou un quelconque juron que ce soit) selon ce qu'on m'a dit.

ET SI VOUS ÉTIEZ CONFONDU PAR L'AFFAIRE D'OROCHIMARU/SASUKE :

Orochimaru voulait transférer son âme dans le corps de Sasuke, vous vous souvenez ? Il l'a fait sur une autre personne avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre la main sur Sasuke, et il doit attendre trois ans avant de pouvoir employer ce Jutsu une nouvelle fois. Donc, Naruto n'est pas sûr si le corps de Sasuke contient sa propre âme ou celle d'Orochimaru. Mais vers la fin, il a commencé à employer le nom de Sasuke ! °gasp°


	3. Une proposition intéressante

**Avant propos : **Ce chapitre à été plus long à poster que je ne le pensais... Bon, les commentaires !

oOYumiOo  Haha, oui, c'était touuute une surprise. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise nn (Dommage que je n'en sois pas l'auteure, je reçois tellement de bons commentaires, rah xD Bon, tant pis)

Hitto-sama Oui, j'avais lu quelques fics dans le genre aussi mais ma préférée reste celle-là. P J'espère quand même que tu vas aimer les prochains chapitres et que prochainement ta réponse sera autre que "c'était prévisible" (faut dire que dans ce temps-là, c'est un peu ennuyeux pour le lecteur) et que l'auteur arrivera à te surprendre ! Euh, bon, pour le japonais... oO Je ne parle pas japonais, ou alors je ne connais que quelques mots (J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ton cas par contre lol), mais je ne pense pas que ça dérange réellement les gens qui lisent... J'ai trouvé un dictionnaire français-japonais sur le net et je n'ai vu aucune différence entre anglais et français, peut-être n'est-il pas officiel aussi, je l'ignore... Mais je n'ai pas accès à ce savoir sur les... doubles lettres qui changent et tout, donc je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Et tu avais raison pour ero-sennin... Je me suis rattrapée dans ce chapitre !

Eiko  J'adore cette fic aussi et je pensais qu'elle méritait d'être traduite pour que plus de gens puissent en profiter. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite des événements !

Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan  Hum, eh bien j'ai un peu de mal avec les tournures de phrases car j'ai encore la version anglaise dans la tête et ça devient plus dur de voir si ça se dit en français. C'est pourquoi j'ai absolument besoin d'un correcteur... Et je te rassure, je ne suis pas une parfaite bilingue non plus, peut-être qu'un jour tu pourrais toi-même traduire une fic qui te plaît ?

Natsumi Kido  Je crois malheureusement que tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu avant de connaître les raisons de... l'état de Sasuke. En attendant, dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre-là... Si le premier t'as laissée perplexe et que le deuxième t'a plût, j'ai hâte de voir la réaction que tu auras de celui-ci.

Sharo-Chan Heheh, en fait ce n'est pas ma fic (quoique j'aimerais bien !), mais je comprends. Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire ; je risque pas de manquer de courage avec toutes ces belles remarques nn

**Titre original : **Blind Love  
**Titre en français :** L'amour aveugle  
**Auteur : **A Placebo World (Anciennement TheSweetestKisses)  
**Traducteur : **Tsiedo Zojimu  
**Correcteur : **Ryukai  
**Couples :** SasuNaruSasu. Plus au court de l'histoire.  
**Avertissements :** NC-17 dans les futurs chapitres, yaoi/homosexualité  
**Droits d'auteur :** _Naruto _est l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Blind Love  
**(L'amour aveugle)

**Chapitre 3 - Une proposition intéressante**

Aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment le jour de Tsunade-hime.

Il avait commencé comme n'importe quel autre jour ; elle s'était levée à 6 heures, avait bu juste un peu de saké, s'était douchée, était allée travailler, avait signé un papier ou deux, avait décidé que, vraiment, deux heures sans saké pouvaient rendre les choses terriblement inintéressantes, et naturellement elle avait remédié à cela en buvant la moitié d'une bouteille ou à peu près, avant de continuer à signer ses papiers. Quelques heures plus tard, elle était allée à l'hôpital pour vérifier ses habitués. Ensuite, il était temps pour un casse-croûte dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital où elle se déclara qu'elle était plutôt friande du savoureux riz au vin, et que le saké était en fait son ami.

Si elle avait suivi sa routine, elle aurait ensuite patrouillé un peu dans les rues, juste pour montrer au peuple quel bon hokage elle était, et après cela elle serait retournée à la tour pour jouer à cache-cache contre la volonté de Shizune.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

Comme elle marchait près des portes du village, Sakura, Kiba, deux chuunins inconscients, l'épouse choquée du mizukage et leur jeune fils en larmes avançaient tant bien que mal.

Tsunade exigea une explication.

°°°

Après que Tsunade ait vérifié l'état de l'épouse du mizukage et de leur enfant (Tous deux étaient indemnes mais sous le choc), négocié avec le mizukage lui-même (Qui a naturellement exigé que quelqu'un soit puni) ; obtenu une explication de Sakura (Qu'elle n'a pas aimé du tout) ; envoyé quatre équipes ANBU pour trouver les membres de l'Akatsuki qui avaient été blessés (Ce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à faire, évidemment). Après que tout cela ait été fait, elle ne voulait que déclarer son amour impérissable (et bien sûr avoir des contacts plus intimes avec) à une grande bouteille de saké et tordre le cou d'un certain ninja blond irresponsable.

Shizune avait été ordonnée de lui apporter le saké (_– et **maintenant**, avant qu'elle ne décide de sculpter son propre visage dans la montagne des hokages avec ses poings_) et il fut ordonné à tous les ninjas disponibles de ramener Naruto à son bureau dès qu'il aurait été trouvé. Alors, quand un genin effrayé frappa à sa porte en disant que Naruto était arrivé (_sans_ Naruto, imaginez-vous !) elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard à la lueur détestable, qui promettait une stricte interrogation plus tard.

"Naruto est ici, dans la tour," lui dit-il. "Cependant, quand nous avons essayé de vous le ramener… Les complications ont surgi."

Tsunade se mit en colère. Pour qui ce garçon se prenait-il ? Oui, Tsunade l'avait pardonné auparavant et passé l'éponge facilement, mais… Tsunade s'arrêta quand elle atteint le hall d'entrée.

Naruto, avec six jounins accrochés à sa taille, à ses jambes et à son bras gauche, était en train de crier des obscénités aux dits jounins, en étirant au même moment sont bras droit vers le fantôme bouleversé, sobre et bagarreur du garçon qui fut autrefois la fierté et la joie de Konoha.

°°°

Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

Du moins, tous les êtres humains en font. Iruka-sensei avait fait des erreurs. Tsunade-baachan avait fait des erreurs. Kakashi-sensei avait fait des erreurs. L'ermite pervers avait fait des erreurs. Sakura-chan, Hinata-san et Ino-san avait fait des erreurs, tout comme Shikamaru, Kiba et Neji-san.

Même Sasuke-teme avait fait des erreurs.

Mais le mot 'erreur' avait pour Naruto une signification entièrement différente que pour les gens ordinaires.

Depuis le jour où il était né, il avait été considéré comme une erreur. Chaque jour, il n'avait vécu que pour être une erreur. Tout ce qu'il faisait était une erreur, une déception, un échec.

Alors il n'était pas étrange qu'il tombe de plus haut que d'autres en faisant une gaffe.

Les erreurs et les tournants de la vie allaient ensemble d'une certaine façon.

Il avait fait une erreur, sa première et principale erreur, lorsqu'il avait cru avoir un ami dès son premier mois à l'académie de Ninja. Il avait baissé sa garde. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Il n'aurait pas dû être étonné quand, deux semaines plus tard, il avait encore été battu par le dit ami. Ça n'avait pas dû le blesser autant qu'il l'avait été.

Naruto avait appris à ne pas faire confiance à quiconque. Il était devenu paranoïaque ; il avait commencé à détester les villageois pour la haine qu'ils lui portaient. Il a essayé plus fermement, avait développé une personnalité pétillante, cherchant inconsciemment l'attention, mais en recevant une sorte non désirée.

Il avait fait une autre erreur, sa deuxième principale erreur, en croyant que les adultes n'étaient pas aussi enfantins que les enfants, qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en eux en période de difficulté. Il aurait dû savoir que tous les humains étaient pareils. Quand Mizuki lui avait donné le parchemin de techniques interdites, il aurait dû savoir que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mizuki avait toujours été quelques peu distant quand il s'agissait de traiter avec Naruto. Tout comme les villageois. Alors pour qu'elle raison déciderait-il subitement d'aider Naruto ?

Naruto avait appris que même les personnes les plus aimables avaient leurs démons. Ironiquement, Mizuki fut la personne qui parla à Naruto d'un vrai démon.

Naruto avait fait une autre erreur, sa troisième et assurément sa plus grave erreur, quand il avait laissé son meilleur ami, son premier vrai ami, partir. _"Tu ne l'as pas laissé partir,"_ lui disait Sakura-chan. _"Tu l'as perdu."_ Mais Naruto ne pouvait voir aucune logique dans tout cela.

Si seulement Naruto avait été un bon ami, Sasuke ne serait pas parti. Naruto avait été naïf ; penser que seule son amitié rendrait Sasuke assez heureux pour lui permettre d'oublier la vengeance qu'il était si déterminé à obtenir… Comme s'il était une sorte de dieu, comme si c'était son foutu devoir de punir ceux qui méritaient châtiment. Non, il n'était pas un dieu. Il était Satan – avec l'enfer qu'il avait fait vivre à Naruto, comment pouvait-il l'avoir vu comme quelqu'un de _pur _?

Mais Naruto l'avait mérité. En fin de compte, c'était sa faute. Ça l'était toujours.

Naruto avait appris, par la manière difficile, qu'être vivant n'était pas toujours meilleur que d'être mort.

Sasuke était une combinaison de sa première et deuxième erreur. Naruto ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il était stupide.

Mais il avait retenu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir perdu son premier ami, il avait adopté une attitude joyeuse. Les gens autour de lui l'appréciaient, quoiqu'ils ne l'aient pas montré. En temps de difficulté, il les faisait rire, même s'ils le grondaient pour ce qu'il faisait. Et le plus important de tout, Naruto se rendait lui-même heureux.

Cependant, après l'incident avec Mizuki, il avait obtenu un père. Il avait réappris à faire confiance, à aimer, parce qu'Iruka-sensei avait risqué sa vie pour Naruto, alors que le monstre à l'intérieur de lui avait tué ses parents.

Et Sasuke… Naruto pensait à Sasuke chaque jour. Même lorsqu'il était devenu un chuunin, puis un jounin, et même quand il était devenu un membre de l'ANBU et avait obtenu sa propre équipe. Sasuke était toujours là. Naruto ne s'était pas ennuyé de lui, parce que… Eh bien, Sasuke n'était jamais vraiment parti, non ? Il était toujours dans l'esprit de Naruto, hantant ses pensées et participant à ses décisions. Et Naruto était effrayé parce qu'il avait constaté qu'il n'en était pas dérangé du tout.

Non, Sasuke… Il n'était jamais parti, pourtant il était revenu maintenant.

Naruto avait retenu sa leçon.

À la fin, tout s'arrangeait toujours. Tout irait bien.

Peut importe à quel point les choses semblaient mal aller, elles s'arrangeaient toujours. À la fin.

°°°

"Tsunade-baachan !" Naruto pleurnichait et frappait à la porte de son bureau. Quand elle ne lui répondit pas (encore !) il soupira et mordit sa lèvre. Eh bien.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit irruption dans son bureau quand même.

"Tsunade-baachan, tu es ici !" hurla-t-il quand il la vit à son bureau, massant ses tempes. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu ?" En vérité, il savait exactement pourquoi elle ne voulait pas lui ouvrir et le laisser entrer.

Depuis le jour où ils étaient retournés à Konoha, Sasuke avaient été enfermé quelque part, Naruto ne savait même pas où puisqu'ils ne lui avaient pas dit, et il avait été forcé de 'prendre une pause' de sa vie de Ninja après qu'il ait, comme Tsunade-baasan l'avait dit ; "irresponsablement laissé sa propre équipe, pendant une mission qui plus est, et en raison de ses actions stupides, l'Akatsuki avait presque attrapé les deux personnes qu'il était censé protéger, de ce fait donnant pratiquement au mizukage une crise cardiaque."

Mais naturellement, Tsunade-hime avait un faible pour Naruto, et Naruto avait appris à employer sa place dans le coeur du vieil hokage à ses fins.

"Je sais ce que tu es sur le point de me demander," grogna Tsunade-baasan. "Et la réponse sera une combinaison entre 'non' et 'crève'."

Naruto bouda, et pendant un instant, Tsunade vit un petit garçon âgé d'une douzaine d'années dans un ensemble orange qui se tenait face à elle. Mais non, il était là, toujours petit, toujours très intelligent, mais beaucoup plus mûr. "Allez, Tsunade-baas– uh, Tsunade-sama !" Un regard meurtrier de Tsunade rendit Naruto nerveux. "Tu as tenu Sasuke captif pendant un mois ; il doit probablement mourir d'ennui !"

Tsunade soupira et recommença à masser ses tempes. "Pour la millième fois, peu importe qu'il s'ennuie ou pas, nous devons le garder sous surveillance pour l'instant, car il est une menace pour Konoha !"

"Mais nous savons déjà qu'il n'est pas Orochimaru, il n'y a plus de problèmes !" Tsunade avait décidé quelques secondes après avoir vu Sasuke que ce n'était pas Orochimaru, bien que personne n'ait su ce qui lui était arrivé depuis que Sasuke était toujours, eh bien… Sasuke.

"Tu oublies que c'est Sasuke qui a trahi le village il y a quatre ans, pas Orochimaru," précisa Tsunade.

"Mais il était simplement confus ou quelque chose comme ça ! Allez, Tsunade-baas… _nee_-san," se corrigea-t-il à temps, "Que peut-il faire de toute façon ? Il ne peut même pas voir !" Naruto ne pouvait pas croire comment ses mots s'étaient échappés aussi facilement de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas encore les croire, mais maintenant il pouvait au moins en parler.

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Naruto, ça ne marchera pas. Il l'a déjà démontré quand il est parvenu à combattre les jounins et à les mettre dans un coma provisoire et même s'il a un… handicap mineur, il est un Ninja au-dessus de la moyenne. J'étais là, idiot."

"De quoi es-tu si effrayée ?" Naruto fronça les sourcils. "Qu'il détruise Konoha ou quelque chose du genre ? Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ça."

Tsunade cessa de penser pendant quelques secondes. Eh bien, Sasuke avait été retenu en raison du fait que, oui, il pourrait duper quelques ninjas trop confiants s'il le souhaitait, mais pour être honnête, il n'était même pas probable qu'il essaye. Non, le souci principal de Tsunade était qu'il parte à nouveau. Non seulement serait-ce une perte importante, même si le garçon était, en fait, aveugle, mais…

Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait supporter le regard remplit d'une totale tristesse qui avait orné le visage du blond la _première_ fois qu'il s'était réellement rendu compte que Uchiha Sasuke était parti.

Une deuxième fois le détruirait sûrement.

"Oui… et non," répondit finalement Tsunade. "Nous ne voulons pas que Sasuke quitte le village jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs qu'il ne reviendra pas pour nous nuire."

Naruto fronça les sourcils. "Bien, tu pourrais toujours l'effrayer pour le forcer à rester." _Quel sourire mauvais. Un sourire très, très mauvais,_ pensa Tsunade. "C'était ce que j'avais projeté de faire."

"J'ai bien peur que ça ne fonctionnera pas," dit Tsunade avec un soupir. "Il a tout laissé derrière lui la dernière fois qu'il est parti, alors nous pouvons seulement supposer qu'il n'y a plus rien à Konoha qui lui importe. Maintenant sort et laisse-moi me remettre au travail."

Naruto ne l'écoutait déjà plus bien sûr, mordant ses lèvres, un regard de totale concentration traversant son visage. Tsunade fixa Naruto. Elle n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur son travail le mois dernier à cause de lui, pensait-il vraiment qu'elle allait le laisser seul maintenant ? "Naruto, sort de mon bureau ou je–"

"Silence, baa-san ! Je réfléchis !"

Tsunade avait l'impression qu'un nuage noir s'était installé au-dessus de sa tête et essayait joyeusement de la noyer sous une mer ardente de shurikens.

"Écoute gamin–"

"Je sais !" hurla Naruto heureusement, faisant en sorte que le petit nuage de Tsunade s'était mit à décharger également des kunais. "Sakura et les autres sont tombés sur quelques membres de l'Akatsuki sur le chemin de Konoha, non ?"

Le nuage imaginaire s'était dissous dans un nuage de fumée également imaginaire alors qu'elle devenait curieuse quant à où ceci allait mener.

"Eh bien, je ne dirais pas qu'ils sont tombés sur eux, mais bon."

Naruto fit cette grimace stupide bien à lui qui fit en sorte que Tsunade voulu soulever son poing et hurler comme une sauvage parce que cette grimace signifiait toujours qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment stupide.

"Kiba n'aurait pas rapporté un _souvenir_ ?"

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que…?

Oh.

_Oh !_

_Bien sûr !_ Kiba était parvenu à rapporter le bandeau d'Itachi !

Tsunade s'assura que ses émotions n'étaient pas visibles sur son visage. "Que comptes-tu faire avec ?"

"Eh bien…" Oh non. En effet, qu'est-ce que Naruto avait projeté d'en faire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée lui-même. "J'ai pensé que, uh… Sasuke semble être le genre de personne qui aimerait garder les choses que leur grand frère a laissées derrière eux… ?" s'essaya-t-il. Il échoua.

"Naruto, je suis sûre que tu te rends compte du fait qu'Itachi a assassiné son clan en entier et, selon le témoignage de quand il avait huit ans, il a laissé Sasuke être témoin du meurtre de ses parents environ deux cents fois en employant le Mangekyo Sharingan."

Merde… Aucune raison de se demander pourquoi Tsunade-baasan était devenue hokage. Elle connaissait toutes ces choses par coeur.

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je, euh… Tu sais, nous pourrions utiliser le bandeau pour le mener à Itachi !"

_D'où diable vient cette idée ?_ pensa Tsunade.

_D'où diable vient cette idée ?_ pensa Naruto.

C'était juste au-dessus du niveau de réflexion de Naruto quand il n'était pas en mission.

"C'est… une bonne idée."

Naruto rayonna de joie.

"Il y a seulement un problème."

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

"Ç'aurait pu être un bon début sur la façon de détruire l'Akatsuki. Mais nous aurions besoin d'un Ninja particulièrement qualifié pour faire cela. Un genre de ninja que nous n'avons pas, ni n'importe quel autre village."

Naruto pleura.

Bon, d'accord, il ne le fit pas. Mais il se sentait d'humeur à le faire.

"Tsunade, comment pouvez-vous être aussi sotte !" Et Tsunade était de nouveau assaillie par la pluie de kunais et shirukens. "Sasuke pourrait le faire lui-même !"

Tsunade regarda fixement Naruto. "Gamin, ce n'est même pas drôle."

"Non, je suis sérieux." Et Naruto semblait réellement sérieux. "Tu aurais dû voir la manière dont il combattait dans les bois quand je l'ai pourchassé. C'était… stupéfiant."

Tsunade mit ses coudes sur le bureau et enlaça ses doigts.

"Stupéfiant à quel point ?"

"Il est parvenu à esquiver chaque attaque quand j'étais sous ma forme normale, et il faut prendre en compte qu'il est aveugle, et donc incapable d'employer le Sharingan. Tsunade-baasan, il est réellement parvenu à intensifier ses autres sens, sinon à développer un nouveau sens, et avec un peu d'entraînement il pourrait faire probablement beaucoup mieux." Naruto semblait désireux d'expliquer ce qu'il avait vu.

Tsunade y réfléchit.

Après la guerre avec le village caché du Son, Konoha avait perdu certains de ses meilleurs ninjas. C'était triste à dire, mais c'était un fait que Konoha avait été affaiblie et qu'elle était encore en train de récupérer. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle de _jeunes_ ANBU tel que Naruto, Sakura et Kiba existaient.

Si Sasuke était correctement entraîné, il contribuerait probablement à la restauration du village que le grand-père, fiancé et frère de Tsunade ainsi que Naruto avaient tant essayé de protéger.

"Baasan…?"

Tsunade se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Baasan, qu'est-ce que tu fais…?"

"Naruto, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?" Elle ouvrit la porte avant que Naruto n'ait la chance de dire quoique ce soit et entreprit une conversation étouffée avec un des gardes jounins se tenant à l'extérieur de la pièce. Naruto roula les yeux. _Bien sûr, vous faites une erreur et on vous met à la porte_._ Stupide hokage. Stupide _vieil_ hokage._

Tsunade ferma la porte et retourna à son bureau.

Puis ils attendirent.

Et ils attendirent.

Et– OH, était-ce un oiseau qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre ?

Un coup subtil sur la porte se fit entendre. "Entrez," dit Tsunade. Naruto observa la porte d'où il était alors que tout d'abord Kakashi-sensei entra, puis Gai(1) et _oh mon dieu_, Sasuke était là. Naruto ne remarqua même pas que Shikamaru et Neji entrèrent après lui.

Parce que Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de se sentir trop bien.

"Asseyez-vous." Le regard intense de Tsunade suivait chaque mouvement de Sasuke pendant que Shikamaru employait sa technique d'emprise de l'ombre(2) et que Kakashi guidait Sasuke à une chaise juste en face du bureau de Tsunade-hime et l'abaissait gentiment en conservant sa position derrière lui.

"Naruto, toi aussi."

Pendant un moment, Sasuke donna l'impression qu'il était étonné, mais le fichu bâtard qu'il était masqua son visage et ferma ses yeux à nouveau. Eh bien, s'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Naruto quand il était entré dans la pièce, il devait être très mal en point, pensa Naruto alors qu'il s'assoyait sur une chaise à côté de Sasuke.

"Vous pouvez partir," dit Tsunade en observant les quatre ninjas qui avaient escorté Sasuke. Aucun d'entre eux ne se déplaça. "Maintenant."

Silence. Neji fut le premier à parler. "Hokage-sama, je dois m'y objecter. Laissez au moins l'un de nous rester–"

"Ne remettez pas mes ordres en cause !" Neji resta silencieux. "Regardez ce garçon, a-t-il l'air de pouvoir seulement soulever ses bras correctement ?"

Neji ne répondit pas. Après un autre moment de silence inconfortable, Kakashi serra les épaules de son ancien élève, se retourna et partit. Après lui, ce fut le tour d'un Gai hésitant, puis Shikamaru, qui s'était presque endormi de toute façon, et pour finir Neji.

"J'ai une proposition à faire."

Sasuke fit un petit signe d'approbation.

"Je veux que tu retournes à ta position comme ninja de Konoha. Je veux que tu t'entraînes durement avec les professeurs qui te seront affectés, et je veux que tu partes en missions, tout comme un ninja normal le ferait." Tsunade fit une pause pendant un moment, mais Sasuke ne fit aucun mouvement pour signaler son désaccord. "Et… Je veux que tu nous aides à retrouver l'Akatsuki."

Naruto mordit sa lèvre, attendant impatiemment la réponse de Sasuke. Que se produirait-il s'il refusait ?

Naruto n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

"Il y a quelques problèmes." La voix de Sasuke était profonde et basse, comme s'il parlait de quelque chose qu'il préfèrerait éviter. "Tout d'abord, je suis seulement un genin. En second lieu, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué, je suis aveugle. Troisièmement, je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve l'Akatsuki. La quatrième et la plus importante de toutes ces questions est : pourquoi voudrais-je vous aidez ?"

Tsunade renifla.

"Uchiha, ne sois pas stupide. Tu peux bien avoir obtenu seulement le titre de 'genin', mais tu es au niveau d'un ANBU ; et cela _sans_ ta capacité de voir." Tsunade et Sasuke auraient pu être faits de pierre tellement ils avaient la tête dure(3). Le visage de Sasuke était doux et impassible avec ses yeux fermés; le visage de Tsunade était dur et masqué. Ajoutez le fait qu'ils parlaient du… _problème_ de Sasuke dont Naruto n'était pas encore capable de parler confortablement, et vous obtenez un Naruto mal à l'aise. Pourquoi était-il là pour commencer ? "Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais déjà que tu ignores où ils sont… Ce qui nous amène à ton dernier 'problème'. Nous avons le bandeau d'Itachi."

Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent immédiatement, montrant ses yeux froids. Ils s'agrandirent et il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il espérait vraiment qu'il pourrait voir le visage de Tsunade.

Il n'y avait rien d'incorrect avec les yeux de Sasuke, du moins si vous étiez une personne normale le regardant. Mais pour un oeil entraîné ils étaient _spéciaux_, pour ne dire que cela.

"Eh bien, comment c'est supposer nous aider à les trouver ?" dit lentement Sasuke.

Tsunade se pencha vers l'avant et fit un sourire en coin. "Alors ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?"

Sasuke cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

"Tu as dit 'nous'. 'Comment c'est supposer _nous_ aider'. Alors je prends ça comme une façon de dire que tu es dans l'équipe."

Sasuke ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

"J'ai déjà pensé à un plan, mais jusqu'à ce que tu sois parvenu à prouver que tu es vraiment de _notre_ côté, j'ai peur d'avoir le devoir de m'abstenir de t'en parler.

"Naruto m'a brièvement expliqué la façon dont tes compétences en combat se sont améliorées. En fait, il m'a dit que tu es parvenu à intensifier tes sens au point où tu peux combattre sans avoir besoin d'utiliser ta vue. Ce qui fait de toi un parfait soldat et un parfait ninja– tu ne peux être victime d'un guet-apens, tu ne peux pas être frappé par une arme venant de ton angle mort et ton ouïe, ton odorat, ta capacité à détecter le chakra et de distinguer un être humain d'un objet inanimé te rend impossible à atteindre. Je pense que nous pouvons sans risque supposer que l'Akatsuki possède une partie des ninjas les plus habiles de tous les temps. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est de quelqu'un de meilleur qu'eux, et alors les retracer sera un jeu d'enfant."

"Mais Naruto a gagné." Naruto ne pouvait que regarder fixement son ancien rival pendant qu'il disait les mots pour lesquels il s'était battu si ardemment par le passé pour qu'il les dise. "Naruto m'a battu. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que l'Akatsuki, ou n'importe quel autre ninja, ne le ferait pas ? Je suis _aveugle_– peu importe à quel point j'améliore mes autres sens, ou maîtrise différentes sortes de techniques, je resterai aveugle, ce qui veut dire que j'ai perdu le sens le plus important utilisé durant les combats. Si je perds ma concentration, ne serait-ce qu'une _seconde_, la mission entière échouerait et mes coéquipiers et moi-même mourons."

Tsunade soupira et s'adossa sur sa chaise. "Sasuke, c'est pourquoi tu vas t'entraîner avec différentes personnes. Nous allons faire de toi un meilleur ninja qu'eux."

Sasuke resta silencieux. Naruto le regarda, puis Tsunade.

"Um, baasan…?" Naruto gratta l'arrière de sa tête. "Si je puis me le permettre, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?"

Tsunade eu une expression voulant dire '_Oh, tu es toujours là ?'_. _Vieille sorcière sénile._

"Bon eh bien, puisque tu es en congé, toi et Sasuke vivrez ensemble dorénavant. Où ? Vous pouvez décider ça de vous-mêmes. Tu entraîneras également Sasuke avec Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura et quelques assistants choisis par eux."

"Vivre avec… Sasuke ?"

Tsunade hocha la tête. Naruto y réfléchit.

"Eh bien, nous ne pourrons pas aller dans mon appartement, c'est certain." Naruto fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il essayait de trouver un endroit où aller.

"Excusez-moi ?" Sasuke interrompit les pensées de Naruto, ayant l'air _très_ fâché. "Qui a dit que je serais d'accord avec _ça_ ? Et pourquoi–" Sasuke tourna la tête en direction de Naruto, "–pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis plus d'ardeur au combat, sale traître !"

Tsunade ricana méchamment. "Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser vivre seul, n'est-ce pas ? Nous devons te garder sous surveillance, et qui ferait un meilleur travail que le meilleur ami que tu as laissé derrière toi ? Comprends-tu que nous ne te laisserons aucune occasion de t'enfuir ?" Naruto eut l'impression qu'il était un animal de compagnie ou du moins quelque chose y ressemblant.

Sasuke commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux d'un air distrait. "Mais si on m'_entraîne_ pour devenir un 'ninja parfait' comme vous le dites, ne serais-je pas supposément en mesure de gagner et donc de m'échapper ?"

Tsunade soupira. "Je ne pensais pas que tu souhaiterais t'échapper, mais eh bien. Si tu le fais, tu n'auras pas le bandeau d'Itachi et tu seras incapable de le retrouver. Et si tu pars, j'ai bien peur que la vie de Naruto soit mise en danger."

La main de Sasuke retomba sur ses genoux. "Quoi ?"

Tsunade regarda Sasuke attentivement, et bien qu'il ne pouvait la voir, on aurait dit qu'il pouvait sentir son regard. "Je dis que si jamais tu partais, Naruto devra en payer le prix."

_Bang._ Sasuke se tenait en face du bureau de Tsunade, sa tête cintrée vers le bas, le visage caché derrière un rideau de cheveux noir encre, les poings à mi-chemin du bureau en bois épais.

"Ce… n'est pas juste." Sa voix était calme, anormalement calme. Naruto avait l'impression qu'il se tenait dans l'œil d'un cyclone et frissonna. Ce bureau n'avait été conçut que pour résister à une petite partie de la force de Tsunade. "Il ne devrait pas être blessé pour quelque chose que _vous_ désirez gâcher."

"Pour ton information, gamin, _tu_ es celui qui détient la vie de Naruto dans tes mains. Maintenant pour l'amour de Dieu assieds-toi avant de t'évanouir, stupide enfant." siffla Tsunade à Sasuke en se levant.

"Naruto, fais-tu confiance à Sasuke, lui fais-tu confiance _avec ta vie_ ?"

"Ouais, je crois que oui."

"Bien, c'est entendu. L'entraînement," Tsunade leva les bras pour empêcher toutes objections futures que Naruto souhaitait émettre, "commencera dans trois jours. Uzumaki Naruto, puisque aucun de vous deux ne semblez avoir de solution à ce problème, tu escorteras Uchiha Sasuke au domaine Uchiha. Hatake Kakashi vous apportera de la nourriture pour remplir votre réfrigérateur pendant au moins une semaine, je l'enverrai plus tard. Umino Iruka sera responsable d'apporter l'essentiel de l'appartement de Naruto. Naruto, ne laisse pas Sasuke sortir de ton champ de vision. Et Sasuke…" Elle regarda fixement Sasuke pendant qu'il retirait lentement ses poings de sur la table. "Si jamais tu _tiens_ un kunai suspicieusement, je veillerais personnellement à ce que Naruto et toi receviez une punition appropriée."

Il se tint simplement là, grand, fort et silencieux, complètement impassible et sans expression même pendant que du sang s'égouttait de ses poings éraflés et toujours serrés. Un parfait soldat.

Uchiha Sasuke. Un parfait Ninja.

Tsunade secoua la tête.

"Vous pouvez partir."

Naruto se dépêcha de se rendre à l'extérieur, tirant derrière lui Sasuke comme s'il était une sorte de poupée de chiffon.

Et pendant que Tsunade-hime se reposait à son bureau, tout en refaisant connaissance avec une grande bouteille de saké, elle aurait pu _jurer_ qu'elle était retournée quatre ans en arrière lorsqu'elle entendit les voix de Sasuke et Naruto par la fenêtre derrière elle.

"Eh bien, tu as été ramené par le plus grand ninja de tous les temps." dit Naruto qui avait l'air sérieux.

"Tu ne pourrais même trouver la sortie d'un sac en papier," renifla Sasuke.

"Hé !" Tsunade aurait pratiquement pu l'entendre rechigner. "Ne parle pas, l'aveugle !" hurla-t-il. Maintenant on aurait dit que Sasuke boudait.

"Ce n'était pas un peu insensible de ta part ?"

"Non."

"Oui, oui ça l'est."

"Hmm… Non, je ne pense pas," dit Naruto joyeusement.

"Ça l'est !" Sasuke sonnait un peu frustré.

"D'accord alors, je le retire."

"Usuratonkachi !"

"Teme… !"

"Dobe."

"… teme…!"

"Est-ce que c'est la _seule_ insulte que tu as ? Ce n'est même pas une vraie _insulte_…"

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es un teme, teme !" (Note de traducteur : Euh, oui je sais que "teme" veut dire "connard", m'enfin d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, mais on m'a conseillé de ne pas le traduire.)

Tsunade ignora la sensation brûlante dans sa gorge pendant qu'elle engloutissait le reste du contenu.

°°°

"Avance, Sasuke !"

"Non."

"Sasukeeee !"

"Non."

"S'il te plaît, Sasuke !"

"Non."

"S'il te plaît, pour moi ?"

"Surtout pas."

Naruto fit un son frustré et marcha d'un pas lourd. Ils se tenaient près des portes de la maison des Uchiha, et Sasuke ne voulait simplement pas les traverser. "Aller, Sasuke-teme… c'est juste quelques maisons. Au moins traversons les portes !"

"Je suis très bien ici, merci beaucoup," dit Sasuke-teme. Puis, étant le bâtard qu'il était, il s'assit à même le sol pour démontrer exactement à quel point il était bien où il était.

"Non tu n'es pas bien, teme… Allons, nous devons panser tes blessures." Mais Sasuke ne dit rien. Merde, il était… simplement _assis_ là.

"Très bien," souffla Naruto en saisissant le bras de Sasuke, le tirant d'un coup sec. Sasuke grimaça, mais Naruto ne le remarqua pas. "Nous allons au… euh… marché. Ouais. Pour acheter… une chose…" Il fit passer soigneusement les portes à Sasuke, jusqu'au domaine Uchiha. C'était probablement méchant d'employer la cécité de Sasuke contre lui dans une situation comme celle-là, mais il devait vraiment nettoyer ses blessures. C'était pour son propre bien !

"Naruto, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas venir ici," dit tranquillement Sasuke pendant qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison de la famille Uchiha.

"Quoi ! Comment as-tu deviné ?" Naruto s'exclama joyeusement.

Sasuke pris une expression sérieuse. "Je peux sentir le sang des Uchiha qui a été versé."

Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent. "Vraiment ?"

"Non, idiot ! Je peux sentir le symbole des Uchiha sur le mur que j'emploie pour marcher correctement !"

"Oh," dit Naruto pendant qu'il observait Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il _faisait_… ? "Hé !" hurla-t-il une fois qu'il comprit. "Cesse de reculer ! Tu ne pourrais pas me semer dans l'état où tu es de toute façon !"

"Merde– Naruto, je ne veux pas y entrer !" dit faiblement Sasuke pendant que Naruto réempoignait son bras.

"Ah, Sasuke-teme, ça ne sera pas si terrible," dit Naruto sans enthousiasme pendant qu'il gardait une poigne ferme sur le bras de Sasuke et le tirait à travers le petit jardin jusqu'à la porte arrière.

C'était remarquable, vraiment, que les maisons des Uchiha n'avaient pas été reconstruites pour que d'autres personnes puissent y aménager. C'était comme si les habitants de Konoha n'étaient pas prêts à abandonner le clan prodige des Uchiha, celui qui fut pour si longtemps l'un des clans les plus puissants du pays du feu. Comme s'ils avaient tous espéré que l'enfant éloigné d'Itachi n'apparaisse de nulle part, ou que Sasuke change soudain d'avis et ne revienne.

Il était fascinant, et pourtant curieusement dégoûtant, de voir comment certains avaient plus de confiance pour les membres du clan Uchiha qu'ils en avaient pour leurs propres enfants, leur propre chair et sang. Bien sûr, ils avaient par le passé été les meilleurs ninjas et fondateurs des forces de l'ordre de Konoha, mais ils avaient, à de nombreuses occasions, trahi le village à profits personnels. Mais chacun gardait toujours espoir, s'accrochait à l'espoir, aussi bien par protection, que le Sharingan perdure.

Et que se produirait-il maintenant que le Sharingan était perdu ? C'était ironique ; le village avait tout retrouvé seulement pour constater que ce n'était rien après tout. Naruto se demandait avec un amusement amer ce que les villageois penseraient quand ils se rendraient compte que ce n'était pas Sasuke, ou même son nom, qu'ils avaient aimé et chéri. C'était quelque chose dans son _sang_. Quelque chose dans ses _yeux_, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas changer.

Et le plus important, c'était quelque chose qui lui avait été enlevé.

Si Sasuke avait remarqué à quel point Naruto était soudainement devenu tranquille, il ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Naruto ouvrit la porte arrière. Il sourit. Pas de clé. Elle n'avait même pas été verrouillée. Et la maison n'avait pas été vandalisée.

"Naruto… ?"

Comment pouvaient-ils avoir autant de respect pour quelqu'un qui les avait _trahi_ ? Il avait pu laisser sa porte ouverte pendant _quatre ans_, comme s'ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'un des frères revienne à n'importe quel moment, et leur redonne le bloc entier comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien fait de mal. Ils n'avaient _rien_ changé à la propriété. C'était Naruto qui avait combattu pendant des années pour ramener Sasuke. C'était Naruto qui n'avait jamais, jamais perdu foi en lui. C'était Naruto qui avait souhaité le retour de _Sasuke_, pas du Sharingan. Étaient-ils vraiment si désespérés pour espérer après la guerre mineure qui s'était produite quatre ans plus tôt ?

"Naruto…" La voix de Sasuke semblait éloignée, faisant sortir Naruto de ses pensées. "Naruto, qu'est-ce que–"

"C'est vrai ! Laisse-moi voir les dommages !" dit Naruto, masquant ses pensées derrière un sourire.

"Quoi ?"

"Montre-moi où tu es blessé !"

"Naruto, nous nous tenons en plein milieu du couloir, si je me souviens bien."

"Oh ! C'est vrai…" Naruto défit ses sandales et commença à marcher vers une des portes les plus près. Comme il atteignait la poignée, Sasuke se racla la gorge.

"Quoi ?" demanda Naruto, jetant un regard rapide à Sasuke avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'était une chambre à coucher, beaucoup plus grande que la sienne l'avait été. Il y avait peu de meubles dans la chambre, mais ça semblait plutôt cher de toute façon. "Sasuke, cette chambre devrait aller, dis-moi juste où trouver un… Sasuke ?"

Sasuke semblait encore plus pâle qu'auparavant pendant qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur. Il racla sa gorge. "Naruto, j'ai peur que je ne sois pas en assez bonne forme pour… m'aventurer, là-dedans." Naruto le regarda fixement.

°°°

"Trouvé !" s'exclama joyeusement Naruto quand il entra dans la salle où il avait demandé à Sasuke de l'attendre, portant une vieille trousse de premiers soins dans ses bras.

Sasuke était étendu sur le lit. On aurait dit qu'il s'était endormi pendant qu'il était couché là, complètement immobile, les yeux fermés, son torse se levant et redescendant doucement. Il avait une fièvre. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes pendant qu'il respirait plus fort qu'à l'habituel, et ses joues semblaient enflammées par la chaleur. Naruto marcha jusqu'au lit, se demandant s'il était vraiment endormi. Il se pencha pour regarder le visage de Sasuke…

"C'était la chambre d'Itachi, tu sais." La voix basse de Sasuke effraya Naruto, le faisant sursauter et glapir. Sasuke n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer. "Il l'a toujours maintenue propre et impersonnelle."

Naruto posa la trousse de premiers soins à côté du lit sur lequel était Sasuke et enjamba son abdomen. "Je me rappelle exactement de quoi il avait l'air," continua Sasuke. Naruto agrippa les bords du t-shirt sale et noir que Sasuke portait et les souleva. Sasuke frissonna quand les doigts froids de Naruto entrèrent en contact avec son corps beaucoup trop chaud.

"Il détestait quand les gens entraient dans sa chambre. Même mère ou père. Mais j'y suis toujours entré quand même." Sasuke se redressa légèrement pour permettre à Naruto de retirer son chandail. "Je l'admirais."

Naruto hocha la tête, même si Sasuke ne pouvait pas le voir. Il ouvrit la trousse de premiers soins, sélectionna une petite bouteille verte, la déboucha et versa un certain antiseptique sur un petit tissu. "J'ai l'impression que c'est mal, d'une certaine façon, d'être ici sans sa permission," dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire amer et affecté. Naruto entendit un léger sifflement alors que le tissu fit contact avec une des pires blessures située sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Blessure que Naruto avait causée. Il n'aurait pas dû lancer ces kunais. C'était inutile. Mais il lui revaudrait ça, un jour.

"C'est ma maison. C'est ma chambre. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est mal," fit Sasuke dans une voix basse alors que Naruto désinfectait ses blessures. Le silence perdura pendant qu'il continuait à nettoyer certaines des éraflures qui couvraient le torse pâle de Sasuke. C'était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris soin de lui là où ils l'avaient détenu durant le dernier mois. Tsunade aurait pu guérir ses blessures en quelques secondes.

"Relève-toi," dit tranquillement Naruto pendant qu'il s'enlevait de sur Sasuke pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. Sasuke se releva lentement, mettant ses pieds à plat sur le lit et posant ses bras sur ses genoux, plaçant son menton sur ses bras croisés.

_Il est beau_, pensa Naruto pendant qu'il se glissait entre le mur et le dos de Sasuke, mettant ses jambes de chaque côté du jeune homme. Sa peau était si _pâle_ presque sans cicatrice, ses cheveux noir encre si doux et beaux, bien qu'ils soient humides et peu résistants, et pas aussi pointus qu'à l'habitude.

Il ressemblait à un ange. Les blessures sur son dos, où les kunais avaient percé ses épaules, étaient rouges, et bien qu'ils n'aient pas traversé son corps, elles étaient profondes. On aurait dit qu'il y avait eu une paire d'ailes, dont il avait été séparé avec force. Un ange aveugle et malade dont on avait arraché les ailes. Ça blessait Naruto de penser qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger l'une de ses précieuses personnes. Mais Sasuke était son meilleur ami, et il ferait de son mieux pour lui enlever une partie de la douleur qui l'habitait. Il essayerait plus fort.

Naruto prit les pansements et commença à panser les blessures des kunais. C'était probablement infecté, ce qui expliquerait la fièvre de Sasuke. Peut-être devrait-il lui donner quelques pilules pour réduire la fièvre ? Non, ce n'était pas ingénieux, ça permettrait à l'infection de se propager.

"Naruto ?" demanda soudainement Sasuke.

"Oui ?" répondit-il, se concentrant sur l'articulation entre l'épaule et le cou de Sasuke.

"Que fais-tu de la vue ?"

Naruto arrêta ce qu'il faisait et se tourna un peu de côté pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le visage de Sasuke. "Quoi ?"

"Le Genjutsu," dit Sasuke, enlevant son menton de sur ses bras pour le remplacer avec son front. "Tu ne m'as jamais parlé du cinquième sens, la vue."

"Oh." Naruto mordit sa lèvre et retourna panser l'épaule de Sasuke. "Eh bien… j'ai remarqué que certains détails de la ville étaient embrouillés. Je ne sais pas si ça compte, mais je crois que la chose qui t'a trahi est le fait que personne ne me regardait curieusement. Leurs yeux, ils étaient tous… doux." Naruto termina de s'occuper de l'épaule gauche de Sasuke et alla travailler sur la droite.

Sasuke renifla. "C'est vrai," dit-il dans un ton de voix irrité. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ils ont toujours insisté pour te traiter comme de la merde."

Naruto eut le souffle coupé. Il ferma rapidement sa bouche, espérant que Sasuke ne l'ait pas entendu. Mais s'il l'avait entendu, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

"Fini," dit doucement Naruto et il se déplaça pour descendre du lit.

"C'est bien," dit Sasuke, puis il se pencha vers l'arrière, contre le torse de Naruto avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance de partir.

Naruto regarda fixement la masse de cheveux noirs qui se mettait confortable sur son épaule ainsi que leur propriétaire.

"Naruto ?" dit encore Sasuke. Naruto émit un son étonné pendant qu'il continuait à le regarder, les yeux ronds. _C'est la fièvre_, se dit-il. _Il ne ferait pas ça s'il n'était pas influencé par la fièvre._

"Ils m'ont dit que tu étais parti à ma recherche… pourquoi l'as-tu fais ?"

Les yeux de Naruto s'adoucirent et il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, mettant ses bras autour de Sasuke. Pendant un long moment, ni Naruto ni Sasuke ne parlèrent, et quand Naruto répondit finalement, Sasuke était endormi, ou du moins faisait semblant de l'être.

"Parce que tu comptes pour moi."

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

(1) Je sais que son nom n'est pas « Maito Gai » comme tout le monde semble le croire, mais bien « Might Guy. » Mais tout le monde écrit toujours « Gai-sensei », donc je suppose que je le ferais aussi car Gai sonne mieux que Guy et que je ne suis pas d'humeur à argumenter avec les autres.

**Note du traducteur :**

(2) Je ne suis pas sûre du nom en français de cette technique, j'ai même demandé à quelques personnes et je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse, alors on m'a conseillé d'écrire ça.

(3) Hum, oui bon xD Je ne sais pas si vous avez cette expression-là en France, mais ici c'est assez utilisé. Donc juste au cas où, ça signifie que la personne est très têtue et ne veut rien entendre.


	4. Ton passé incessant

Voilà, chapitre terminé de traduire ! Hum, bon, j'ai tenté cette méthode pour envoyer les réponses aux commentaires mais... je crois qu'ils ne se sont pas tous rendus à destination oo (Et j'en suis désolée !) Alors si vous n'avez rien reçu, faites-m'en part et je renverrais...

**Titre original : **Blind Love  
**Titre en français :** L'amour aveugle  
**Auteur : **A Placebo World  
**Traducteur : **Tsiedo Zojimu  
**Couples :** SasuNaruSasu. Plus au court de l'histoire.  
**Avertissements :** NC-17 dans les futurs chapitres, yaoi  
**Droits d'auteur :** _Naruto _est l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto

**Blind Love  
**(L'amour aveugle)

**Chapitre 4 -Ton passé incessant**

_Il fait froid_, pensa Sasuke.

_Pourquoi tout est si _froid ?

Le garçon fiévreux ne remarqua pas qu'il suait et tira les couvertures autour de lui.

_Un instant_…

Des couvertures ?

Il toucha les douces couvertures… Lisses comme de la soie contre sa peau brûlante.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient si _lourdes_.

Il se retourna, enterrant son nez dans l'oreiller qu'il avait sous la tête et inhala.

Cette odeur…

_Itachi ?_

"Nii-san ?" Sasuke toussa quand les mots râpeux se formèrent sur ses cordes vocales. Pourquoi était-il dans la chambre de son nii-san ? Il ferait mieux de sortir de là avant que nii-san ne soit de retour à la maison sinon il serait fâché contre Sasuke. Il ne disait jamais rien, mais Sasuke pouvait toujours le voir dans les yeux accusateurs de son frère. Sasuke essaya de se relever, mais son corps affaibli retomba simplement.

Pourquoi était-il dans la chambre d'Itachi pour commencer ? Peut-être Mère l'avait mis là.

Mère…

_Mère_…

… _Uchiha Sasuke, alors âgé de huit ans, regardait les corps immobiles des membres de la famille Uchiha. Ils n'étaient pas morts, se disait-il. Ils étaient juste blessés. Évanouis_.

Sasuke figea alors que les souvenirs semblaient bloquer sa gorge, empêchant ses poumons de se rassasier en oxygène. Il serra sa gorge, mais ça n'aida pas. Ça continua, même.

… "_Grand frère ! Père et Mère sont…!" Sasuke contempla les corps ensanglantés de ses parents, puis il tourna les yeux vers son nii-san pendant que des larmes embrouillaient sa vue. "Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ?! Qui diable a… ça…!?"_

"_Si tu veux me tuer… Maudis-moi ! Déteste-moi !"_

Sasuke chercha son souffle. Il positionna son corps raidi dans une position confortable et saisit sa poitrine pendant que les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux fermés. Son frère avait… Pourquoi avait-il… ?

_La scène changea, et…_

_Sasuke se tenait derrière un garçon à la chevelure grise et aux yeux froids._

"_C'est ainsi que nous procédons,_"_ Kabuto se retourna, affichant un sourire en coin alors qu'il replaçait ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. "Nous sommes des ninjas d'élite, une chose aussi inimportante que les villages ne devrait pas importer à un shinobi."_

_Sasuke tourna les yeux vers une femme en larmes devant eux. Ils disaient qu'elle était une traîtresse. Mais non, elle n'avait pas trahi son village. Elle avait essayé de trahir Orochimaru._

_Le flash d'un kunai et les yeux du ninja, maintenant dans le clan du Son depuis une semaine, roulèrent vers l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'elle tombait au sol._

"_Rappelez-vous, Sasuke-sama, que c'est votre village, les villageois, qui vous ont rendu faible."_

Sasuke força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, mais ne fut récompensé qu'avec plus d'obscurité. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir ? Ses yeux, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ses foutus yeux ?!

_Le visage aux traits de serpent d'un homme était tout ce que Sasuke pouvait voir. Le sourire en coin de l'homme était adroit et mauvais._

"_Tu es ici depuis deux ans, Sasuke-kun," roucoula l'homme dans son oreille et enfonça le kunai plus profondément dans l'épaule de Sasuke. "Ceci est la leçon la plus valable que tu apprendras de ta vie."_

_Sasuke serra les dents et fixa l'homme._

"_Il y aura toujours de la douleur, Sasuke-kun. Accepte-la. Ne fais qu'un avec elle. Tu dois la comprendre, Sasuke," dit Orochimaru en tordant le kunai, ignorant le cri perçant de Sasuke._

Sasuke faisait de l'hyperventilation. Il expulsa son corps hors du lit alors que les souvenirs se précipitaient vers son cerveau– mais il ne pouvait pas voir sa propre foutue main qui était pourtant juste devant lui. Il tâta ses yeux et émit un cri torturé– ils étaient toujours là, mais pourquoi ne fonctionnaient-ils pas ?

_Des souvenirs d'une jeune fille intelligente avec des vêtements rouges, d'un homme paresseux au visage masqué avec les cheveux blancs– de son meilleur ami avec un sourire ensoleillé– ils se fanèrent tous derrière les souvenirs du frère de Sasuke, alimentant sa haine._

"_Je fais la bonne chose," dit le garçon à la chevelure foncée, positionné sur le lit en tenant ses genoux près de sa poitrine, basculant d'avant en arrière doucement pendant qu'il essayait de se convaincre que la vie qu'il avait vécue était la vie qu'il avait voulue vivre. "Je fais une bonne chose, la bonne chose. Ils comprennent. Je dois devenir fort, ainsi je serais en mesure de le tuer. Ainsi, je pourrais finalement gagner mon repos…"_

Sasuke cessa de basculer et frappa sa tête sur ses genoux en signe de frustration.

"_Pour_ qui _est-ce juste ?"_

Sasuke trébucha aveuglement. Dans son état émotif, ses sens étaient pêle-mêle– quelqu'un était-il derrière lui ? Devant lui ?

Sasuke heurta soudain quelque chose de dur. Un mur. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pendant qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration irrégulière. S'il s'évanouissait maintenant, l'ennemi pourrait se saisir de lui. Des mains tremblantes se traînèrent rudement le long du mur, recherchant la porte qui le sortirait de cet enfer.

_Sasuke travaillait fort. Il combattait avec peu, voire aucun sommeil, continuait seulement grâce à sa volonté et obéissait aux ordres d'Orochimaru comme un gentil toutou._

_C'était agréable. Être constamment sous pression– être observé, analysé, critiqué. Ça ne laissait aucun temps pour se rappeler._

"_Tu sais, Sasuke-kun," le sannin au visage de serpent avait fait asseoir Sasuke pour avoir une conversation avec lui un jour. "Il y a quelques petites choses que je crois devoir clarifier, et je ne prévois pas te mentir; que la vérité."_

_Sasuke avait lancé un regard sombre à Orochimaru, lui indiquant qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher pour qu'il puisse continuer son entraînement._

"_J'espère que tu sais que je prévois de t'utiliser comme nouveau corps, rien que ça."_

_Sasuke resta tranquille._

"_Je l'emploierai pour détruire le village de la feuille."_

_Sasuke baissa les yeux au le sol._

"_Et il n'y a aucune façon pour que tu échappes à ton destin, maintenant." Orochimaru observa soigneusement le garçon._

_Pendant quelques secondes, tout ce qui était réellement audible était le silence assourdissant._

"_Et puis ?" dit alors Sasuke froidement. "Je me moque de ce qui m'arrive, en autant que j'obtiennes ma revanche."_

_Sasuke se leva et parti._

Ses mains rencontrèrent soudain du vide.

Sasuke trébucha rapidement hors de la salle.

Et quoi, maintenant ? Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, comme s'il espérait que sa vision redeviendrait normale à n'importe quelle seconde maintenant. Il reprit son équilibre alors que les conséquences de ne pas s'être calmé le rattrapèrent– rien. Pendant une seconde, du moins c'était ce qu'il lui avait semblé, ni la lumière ni l'obscurité ne l'atteignit.

"_NON !" hurla Sasuke de colère._

_Il y avait un feu, du sang, des regrets, une trahison et des souvenirs. Sasuke se tenait au milieu de tout cela, l'odeur de la chair brûlée piquait son nez alors que les cadavres qu'il avait laissés derrière lui s'incinéraient. Kabuto s'était échappé, mais il avait des choses plus importantes dont il devait s'inquiéter, Sasuke l'avait réalisé alors qu'Orochimaru était apparu entre lui et la porte menant à l'extérieur._

"_Non !" hurla-t-il encore pendant que le sourire en coin sur le visage de son sensei s'élargissait._

"_Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper," avait simplement dit Orochimaru d'un ton calme, comme si de se tenir dans une maison en flamme ne l'incommodait pas du tout._

"… ne pensez pas qu'il soit assez en forme pour s'entraîner, il a une fièvre très élevée," dit Naruto à Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei pendant qu'ils se tenaient dans le salon de Sasuke. Le jounin et le chuunin étaient venus juste quelques heures après que Naruto lui-même et Sasuke eurent quitté le bureau de Tsunade, tout comme elle leur avait dit qu'ils le feraient ; Kakashi avec la nourriture et Iruka avec les affaires de Naruto.

"J'aurais pensé que Tsunade l'aurait personnellement guéri," admit Iruka avec un doux air de surprise. "C'était évident que les gardes avaient été engagés pour empêcher Sasuke de _s'échapper_, pas pour le maintenir en bonne _santé_ et _vivant_."

Kakashi hocha la tête. "Je n'ai pas été autorisé à le voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce à quoi il est censé ressembler. Il doit être très malade. Nous devrions le conduire à l'hôpital."

Naruto secoua la tête suite à la proposition. "Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire, j'ai déjà nettoyé et bandé ses blessures et elles ne semblent pas être en si mauvais–"

Un cri de douleur et un fort son mat coupèrent la phrase de Naruto. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il réagit immédiatement, se précipitant dans le vestibule avec Iruka et Kakashi à sa suite.

_Sasuke saignait. Il était meurtri et battu, et s'il perdait plus de sang il ne tiendrait probablement pas le coup._

_Mais Sasuke gagnerait. Il gagnerait absolument. Il ne laisserait pas le répugnant Sannin utiliser son corps pour détruire son village natal._

"_Que fais-tu de la vengeance ?" chuchota Orochimaru dans son oreille pendant qu'il enfouissait le kunai plus loin dans la côte de Sasuke. "Tu es devenu fort, Sasuke. Plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru de toi. Mais tu dois devenir encore plus fort."_

"_Je m'en moque !" murmura Sasuke avec une promesse de meurtre dans sa voix. "Je veux sortir d'ici ; je veux vivre une vie normale !"_

_Orochimaru rie. "Cesse de le combattre, Sasuke-kun."_

_C'était tout ce que Sasuke avait toujours souhaité, vraiment. Une vie normale. Il n'avait simplement pas réalisé avant maintenant qu'il pouvait vivre une vie normale, avec ses amis, sans avoir à venger sa famille assassinée._

_Oui, Sasuke voulait vivre une vie normale._

_Et il était prêt à combattre pour ça._

_Avec un certain mélange de désespoir, de fureur et de détermination, il saisit la main d'Orochimaru qui tenait le kunai logé entre ses côtes._

"_Chidori Nagashi (1)!"_

_Le corps de Sasuke était soudain recouvert d'électricité. Il regarda fixement Orochimaru dans les yeux alors qu'il envoyait l'électricité dans son corps et qu'il la concentrait sur son coeur._

Naruto jura alors qu'il vit le corps faible de Sasuke sur le plancher en dehors de la chambre où il l'avait laissé. Il marcha jusqu'à lui, conscient du fait que ses deux anciens senseis le suivaient de près. Le visage de Sasuke était plus pâle qu'à l'habituel, ses cheveux humides et son visage couvert par la sueur. Un froncement de sourcils étrange apparaissait sur son visage et pendant un moment, Naruto pensa que Sasuke souffrait.

Naruto tendit le bras pour secouer Sasuke et le réveiller– mais fut étonné lorsque les doigts de Kakashi se courbèrent soudainement autour de son poignet, l'empêchant de toucher Sasuke.

"Ne le fais pas," dit simplement Kakashi en observant Sasuke avec son oeil découvert.

Naruto scruta Kakashi curieusement. "Quoi…?" dit-il d'un ton confus.

"Il rêve." La voix d'Iruka était douce pendant qu'il observait Sasuke à distance. "Et par ce que je vois, ce n'est pas un rêve agréable."

Le regard de Naruto alla d'Iruka à Kakashi, puis à Sasuke.

Ils avaient raison. Derrière les paupières fermées de Sasuke, ses yeux se déplaçaient rapidement d'un côté à l'autre, montrant qu'il rêvait, et ce n'était probablement pas un rêve paisible. Le rythme de sa respiration était irrégulier, indiquant à Naruto que ça devait être un cauchemar.

Naruto se pencha pour mieux examiner le visage de Sasuke et Kakashi lâcha son bras.

"C'est probablement la fièvre, mais nous ne devrions pas le déplacer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs qu'il ne nous nuira pas durant son sommeil. Beaucoup d'accidents se sont produits lorsqu'on réveillait des ninjas de leurs cauchemars, et lui étant incapable de nous voir rendrait les choses pires encore." La voix basse de Kakashi était ennuyée, et Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grimacer. Lui, un membre de l'ANBU, aurait dû savoir ça mieux que quiconque.

Naruto soupira alors et hocha la tête. "Et à cause de la fièvre, ses sens sont probablement troublés," chuchota-t-il alors qu'il retournait son visage vers Sasuke. "Je me demande à quoi Sasuke rêve–"

"NON !"

Naruto eut un sursaut effrayé alors qu'un poing volait de nulle part. Il arqua automatiquement son dos, pliant sa colonne vertébrale péniblement– alors qu'il réalisait ce qui c'était produit, il se tenait déjà en équilibre sur ses mains et ses pieds, formant une sorte de pont.

"Merde–" Kakashi esquiva un coup de poing pendant qu'Iruka se précipitait pour aider Naruto.

Sasuke se levait, appuyé contre le mur comme pour empêcher quelqu'un d'attaquer par derrière. Certaines des blessures sur son torse dénudé avaient recommencé à saigner à cause de la tension. Il haletait fortement, ses mains serrées pour former des poings dangereux le long de son corps et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts…

Malheureusement, il était évident que l'esprit de Sasuke était complètement ailleurs.

_Il aurait dû s'en douter._

_Bien sûr, Sasuke aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Orochimaru. Orochimaru ne se serait pas fait avoir aussi facilement. Bien que le Chidori Nagashi ait été le jutsu le plus fort de Sasuke, Orochimaru était un Sannin qui avait défait deux kages _(2)_ ; il était le professeur de Sasuke pour l'amour de Dieu, et détenait un clair avantage par rapport à lui._

_Sasuke fixa avec une certaine fascination les mains tremblantes d'Orochiamaru former une suite de sceaux qui lui était complètement étrangère._

_Soudainement, un monstre énorme se trouvait derrière Orochimaru._

_Et tout s'expliqua._

_Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent péniblement alors qu'il s'éloignait instinctivement d'Orochimaru– dommage que le feu l'empêchait de se déplacer où il le voulait, et il était facile pour le Sannin de le suivre._

_Kabuto lui avait parlé de cette technique– c'était le Dieu de la Mort(3) ,le troisième hokage s'en était servi pour détruire les bras d'Orochimaru. La même technique que le quatrième hokage avait employée contre Kyuubi…_

_Cette technique allait être utilisée contre Sasuke._

_Ses yeux rouge sang balayèrent la pièce afin de trouver un moyen de fuir les flammes sans risque, mais la seule manière de sortir serait de passer près d'Orochimaru ; et ce n'était pas vraiment une option envisageable vu que l'énorme monstre se tenait derrière lui._

_Un bruit surprenant s'échappa presque des lèvres de Sasuke. Ses yeux commençaient à brûler péniblement et Orochimaru se tenait beaucoup plus près de lui que quelques secondes auparavant, le Dieu de la Mort juste derrière lui._

_C'était douloureux. Oh oui, terriblement douloureux– c'était comme si ses yeux étaient au milieu des flammes qui lentement se propageaient– et c'était insupportable. Sasuke émit un son souffrant pendant qu'il clignait des yeux, plissait les yeux… mais rien ne fonctionnait._

_Une forme de panique que Sasuke n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant s'établit dans son estomac._

"_Je vais te laisser vivre," siffla Orochimaru pendant que le sang ruisselait de son menton. Il s'empara des épaules de Sasuke, approchant son visage plus près du sien. "Je vais te laisser vivre, mais je vais m'assurer que tu souhaiterais être mort."_

_Du sang éclaboussa la joue de Sasuke alors qu'Orochimaru toussait, mais il était incapable de s'en inquiéter car sa vision se fanait, virant au noir. Il voulait éloigner Orochimaru de lui, LOIN de lui– mais il resta figé là, comme si les bras faibles d'Orochimaru l'avaient cloué au mur._

"_Je vais m'assurer que la seule chose d'intéressante que tu possèdes soit ruinée, Sasuke-kun. Je vais m'assurer que plus personne ne voudra plus jamais de toi."_

_Sasuke paniqua vraiment alors qu'il ouvrait grands les yeux– mais ça n'apaisa pas la douleur brûlante dans ses yeux, et ça ne prévint pas sa vue de s'effacer._

"_Tu seras complètement inutile… À ton village, à tes amis, aux membres assassinés de ton clan… Au monde entier. Oh oui, Sasuke-kun… Je vais m'assurer que tu souhaiterais être mort."_

_Les mots eurent l'effet d'une balle dans le coeur alors qu'il comprenait ce qui arrivait._

_D'ici là, il ne pouvait rien voir. "NON !" hurla-t-il, et il poussa avec force Orochimaru loin de lui, comme s'il espérant que ça éloignerait ses paroles également. Comme s'il espérait que ça éloignerait la dernière malédiction d'Orochimaru…_

… _espérant que ça empêcherait Orochimaru de prendre avec lui dans sa mort ce que Sasuke chérissait, aimait et qui valait plus que tout l'or du monde._

_La dernière chose que Sasuke vit fut le sourire triomphant d'Orochimaru alors qu'il tombait sur le sol._

Les trois shinobis regardèrent le garçon aveugle alors qu'il se recroquevillait, pressant ses poings sur ses yeux.

"Merde !" hurla-t-il.

"Que diable s'est-il passé ?" chuchota Naruto à Iruka.

"Il est confus. C'est la fièvre, son esprit ne peut pas comprendre qu'il est réveillé et sorti du cauchemar," répondit Iruka. "Soit c'est ça, soit il fait semblant d'être confus pour avoir une excuse de nous attaquer."

Pourquoi les professeurs étaient-ils toujours _trop_ intelligents ?

"Ça ne peut pas être ça !" dit Naruto furieusement.

"Je ne me soucis pas vraiment de ce qu'il fait, " dit Kakashi lentement. "Nous devons le retenir de toute façon."

"Mais Sasuke–"

Le garçon en question sembla répondre à son prénom. Il performa des sceaux avec une vitesse que Naruto n'avait vue qu'une seule fois par le passé et ça avait également été effectué par Sasuke.

'_Chidori !'_

Le bruit de mille oiseaux agitant leurs ailes se répandit dans la pièce pendant que Sasuke conduisait le chakra dans sa main. Une boule bleue de chakra se forma dans sa paume droite, puis augmenta. Iruka atteint son étui à shurikens. Kakashi bloqua Sasuke.

Mais naturellement, le garçon à la chevelure foncée se déplaçait plus rapidement ; personne ne s'était vraiment attendu à ce qu'un garçon fiévreux se déplace aussi rapidement que Sasuke le faisait.

Naruto respira fortement alors qu'il était poussé contre le mur. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression d'avoir vu Sasuke prononcer le nom d'Orochimaru, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car la main de Sasuke fonçait sur lui.

L'adrénaline augmentait dans son corps. Le chakra de Kyuubi commençait à…

_Arrête-le. Ne le blesse pas._

Et impuissant comme Naruto l'était, il fit la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Il tapa Sasuke trois fois sur l'épaule gauche; le signal ANBU lui disant de se réveiller.

C'était un drôle d'accident, vraiment.

Sasuke supposait que la plus puissante source de chakra était Orochimaru– donc il avait foncé sur lui.

C'était Orochimaru.

Ça _devait_ l'être.

Il sonnait un peu comme Naruto, mais– comment ?

Il était avec Orochimaru un moment auparavant…

… Orochimaru avait pris sa vue, et il n'était pas mort– il était là, vivant, et Sasuke allait le tuer, oh oui; il le tuerait, car s'il le faisait, Sasuke aurait à nouveau ce qu'Orochimaru lui avait pris…

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Oui.

Et juste comme il repoussait un corps qui était légèrement trop petit, un peu trop chaleureux et beaucoup trop hésitant de blesser Sasuke ; juste comme il se préparait à utiliser le Chidori, il le sentit.

Trois petits coups sur son épaule, laissant des traces d'une source familière de chakra.

Un chakra qu'il se souvenait être _rouge_.

Et Sasuke se réveilla.

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quelque part dans le fond de la pièce, Iruka s'était agrippé au bras de Kakashi pendant qu'ils attendaient que quelqu'un dise ou fasse quelque chose.

Mais tout ce que Naruto voyait était une masse de cheveux bleu noir.

Il relâcha lentement l'épaule pansée de Sasuke qu'il avait saisie si fort qu'une ecchymose risquait d'apparaître d'ici quelques heures.

Et finalement, son esprit se ressaisit.

Le soulagement inonda son esprit alors qu'il se laissait glisser le long du mur, remarquant à peine que le poing de Sasuke l'avait manqué de peu, perçant le mur à côté de sa tête à la place.

C'était complètement silencieux pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke retire son poing du mur de plâtre, recula d'un pas avant de tomber à genoux devant Naruto.

Kakashi marcha jusqu'à Sasuke et mit ses mains sur ses épaules(4). Sasuke le repoussa violemment, espérant que peu importe qui c'était il comprendrait et le laisserait tranquille, ce que Kakashi ne fit pas, bien sûr.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser t'échapper," dit Kakashi lentement, doucement.

"_Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper," dit calmement Orochimaru._

Sasuke donna soudain un coup de jambe, mais Kakashi l'esquiva, puis mit son index juste derrière l'oreille de Sasuke, pressant légèrement en guise d'avertissant sur ses points de pression.

"Ne le repousse pas."

"Où est Orochimaru ?" la voix basse de Sasuke lança avec fureur.

Naruto, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place près du mur, répondit.

"Sasuke… ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un souvenir. Tu es de retour à Konoha, maintenant."

Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent.

"Mais– il était juste là !"

"C'est la fièvre," marmonna Kakashi.

"Mais– il a pris mes y–" la mâchoire de Sasuke se referma et son expression s'endurcit.

_Seize ans_, pensa Kakashi. Les Ninjas grandissaient trop vite.

Le poing de Sasuke s'enfonça de nouveau dans le mur juste à côté de l'oreille de Naruto, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux avec surprise.

Il rencontra deux yeux couleur onyx qui étaient si froids, si colériques et pourtant si ardents et pourquoi, _pourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoi_ quiconque voudrait-il détruire quelque chose de si beau ?

"J'ai besoin d'eux," dit Sasuke entre ses dents. "J'ai besoin…"

L'autre poing de Sasuke joignit le premier de l'autre côté de la tête de Naruto.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et inclina la tête.

"Pour l'amour Dieu, je suis un _Uchiha_ !"

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Je... suis... VRAIMENT désolée pour ce chapitre. Il a été TRÈS dur à écrire et Sasuke était toujours OOC, ce qui était bien ennuyant... J'ai bien dû le refaire une vingtaine de fois... et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. Meh.

(1) C'est une version du Chidori où Uchiha Sasuke recueille une grande quantité de chakra dans tout son corps au lieu de juste sa main. Il peut alors le forcer à produire l'effet du Chidori sur tout son corps. Cette technique a été mise en application pour la première fois afin d'éviter la contre-attaque combinée de Naruto, de Sai, et de Yamato. Quiconque entre en contact avec cette technique reçoit un choc et devient temporairement paralysé.

(2) Orochimaru a tué le Yondaime Kazekage et le Sandaime Hokage.

(4)Accès facile au point de pression derrière l'oreille. Um, Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer; c'est à peu près là où l'os de la mâchoire et l'os du crâne sont situés.

**Note du traducteur:**

(3) J'ai encore une fois du mal avec la traduction des techniques. Sur un site, ça m'a donné ça comme nom…


	5. Le jour où

**Titre original : **Blind Love  
**Titre en français : **L'amour aveugle  
**Auteur : **TheSweetest…  
**Traducteur : **Tsiedo Zojimu  
**Couples : **SasuNaruSasu. Plus au court de l'histoire.  
**Avertissements : **NC-17 dans les futurs chapitres, yaoi/homosexualité  
**Droits d'auteur : **Naruto est une création de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avant-propos :** Je dois dire que je suis tout aussi agréablement surprise que tous ceux qui ont gentiment favé et commenté de voir une suite à cette histoire. L'auteur s'était absentée pendant un très long moment pour des raisons personnelles qu'elle ne désire pas être divulguées et je respecterais donc son choix. Elle est déterminée à poster régulièrement et donc les traductions devraient se faire fréquentes aussi. Sur ce, voici le chapitre 5.

**Le jour où…**

_C'est le jour J._

Il y avait une étrange, insolite sérénité flottant au-dessus du complexe Uchiha alors que Naruto avançait sur le plancher froid, se déplaçant avec la grâce que seul un maître pouvait exercer.

_C'est le jour J._

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis et rétabli des sanctions qu'il ne méritait pas vraiment; Naruto n'était pas convaincu que c'était bien de le forcer à s'entraîner, et pire encore – le soumettre au jugement des villageois.

_C'est le jour où l'espoir et la confiance vont être reconstruits._

« Sazzke » dit la voix embrouillée qui parvint au jeune ninja étendu sur le lit. Il entre-ouvrit un œil pour ne rencontrer encore une fois que de la noirceur. « Sasuke lève-toi, tu dois t'entraîner. » (1)

_Mais de quoi cet idiot est en train de parler,_ fit la pensée fiévreuse qui entra dans sa tête. Il pouvait presque apercevoir le jeune homme, toujours âgé de douze ans dans sa tête, mais bien plus âgé dans son cœur, l'observant d'un regard noir.

« … entraînement! … te faire y aller de force… »

Alors que tous les sens de Sasuke s'aiguisaient à nouveau et que le brouillard de fièvre était repoussé, il se souvint.

_Aujourd'hui est le jour J. Je serais assassiné par de furieux ninjas._

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça, dobe? Tu es supposé travailler. »

Sasuke n'était pas encore très chaleureux envers Naruto. Amer et avili, il était à nouveau un prisonnier de la ville qu'il avait tant cherché à éviter.

« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, connard, » retentit la calme et froide réponse.

Naruto n'avait pas tout à fait pardonné le jeune homme. Soulagé mais prudent, il ne laisserait pas ses émotions l'emporter à nouveau. Il devait apprendre à s'éloigner de lui car en fait, honnêtement, quand ça arriverait, s'il venait un moment où de dures décisions devraient être prises, comment Naruto serait-il capable de l'arrêter?

« Hn. »

Les rares échanges de mots étaient maladroits et froids et le nuage de colère, douloureusement évident alors qu'ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine à manger leur petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient plutôt silencieux la majeure partie du temps, comme ç'avait été le cas pour les deux derniers jours, un peu comme s'ils marchaient sur des œufs; tentant de faire leur chemin malgré tout.

Naruto regardait Sasuke manger, celui-ci traçait non sans hésitation le contour des objets sur la table avec ses mains, se verser un verre et lait et grignotant un onigri, attentif puisque la fièvre le rendait moins alerte.

Sasuke pouvait même s'assoire correctement. Il était un homme de posture et d'équilibre, la tête haute. Naruto lisait distraitement son langage du corps, ne retirant pas vraiment quelque chose de ses « études, » après tout ils ne faisaient que déjeuner, alors il laissait ses pensées vagabonder.

Naruto se dit qu'il était clair que, d'une certaine manière, il était familier avec la maison. Sasuke se déplaçait juste comme… Avant. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti, et comme s'il pouvait encore voir. Même s'il était encore un peu malade, il n'avait dorénavant plus besoin de se servir de ses mains comme appui pour se rendre où il voulait – quoiqu'il restait généralement dans sa bonne vieille chambre.

La chambre d'Itachi était une sorte de boîte de Pandore pour son ami. Sasuke n'était pas entré dans la pièce, ou même promené autour, depuis le jour où Naruto avait pansé ses blessures. Naruto ne savait pas si c'était pas peur, respect ou haine, et il se demandait s'il en avait été ainsi depuis le massacre qui avait eu lieu huit ans auparavant.

Les yeux de Naruto se concentrèrent sur le visage de Sasuke alors que celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux, ce qui était plutôt rare.

Son regard était vide, vide d'une manière à laquelle Naruto n'était pas habitué. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais montré aucune sorte d'émotions dans le passé, mais c'était tout simplement étrange. Pour être honnête, Naruto préférait quand ils étaient fermés car c'était bizarre pour lui – quand il ouvrait ses yeux, ce qui était rare, il ne savait jamais s'il devait le regarder droit dans les yeux ou non. Certes, il ne pouvait pas voir, donc ça ne devait probablement pas déranger Sasuke pour ce qu'il en savait, mais il avait l'impression que c'était dégradant d'une façon que son ami ne méritait pas, même s'il ne montrerait pas qu'il en valait la peine.

Oui, Sasuke valait la peine qu'on le regarde dans les yeux. Les gens devraient savoir ce qu'un monde cruel avait fait à un enfant.

« Cesse de fixer, imbécile, » siffla Sasuke.

C'est à ce moment-là que Naruto réalisa qu'il avait cessé de manger.

« C'est impoli, et même si je ne peux pas voir, je peux quand même le sentir. »

Naruto rougit et fronça les sourcils. « Tsk, comme si j'avais une raison de te regarder. »

« Hn, » dit le jeune Uchiha en terminant son plat.

« Naruto! Arrête d'agiter ta main devant mon visage! »

« Hé, je voulais seulement être sûr, » dit le blondinet avec un demi-sourire avant de desservir la table.

Le jeune home grommela mentalement et ferma les yeux.

Si Naruto avait regardé attentivement juste _cette_ milliseconde, il aurait peut-être pu percevoir un faible sourire sur le visage de son compagnon.

_Vraiment…_

La lumière frappait sur la porte, et Naruto fut aussi rapide que l'éclaire alors qu'il ouvrit celle-ci.

« Yosh, allons-y! » dit-il à l'escorte jounin qui attendait.

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait être offensé ou soulagé quand Naruto fit fuir le terrible silence. Un chakra familier se trouvait à l'entrée, mais il ne le salua pas le moins du monde.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment en silence. « Allons-y, » dit Sasuke, et Naruto hocha la tête par pure habitude.

« Aah, » s'exclama Kakashi, légèrement attristé par le fait que son ancien élève n'admettrait pas sa présence.

Kakashi leur jeta un regard alors qu'ils cheminaient vers le terrain d'entraînement où ils rencontreraient les autres.

Il était évident qu'ils essayaient tous deux de se distancer l'un de l'autre, ce qui dans un sens, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se rendaient au lieu recherché, était une bonne chose.

Non pas pour eux, en temps que personnes. Mais bien pour eux, en temps que shinobi.

_Et Sasuke…_

Il était étonnamment bon pour trouver son chemin sur le toit des maisons. Kakashi n'était pas tellement si surpris puisqu'un bon ninja serait capable de le faire pratiquement endormi et à moitié mort, mais c'était rassurant de savoir que, dès qu'on le désirait, on pouvait se fier à sa vue.

Sasuke n'avait pas ça.

Il regarda du coin de son œil visible comment Naruto restait près de Sasuke.

_Tsunade avait raison_, il ricana d'une façon malfaisante en pensant au jour où lui-même, un semi-curieux Nara Shikamaru et un (très) réticent Hyuuga Neji (qui leur assura que, honnêtement, il ne faisait cela que pour la sécurité de l'hokage!) avaient espionné leur conversation. Qui serait un meilleur garde que le meilleur ami laissé pour compte?

« Voilà, » dit Naruto, et ils s'arrêtèrent tous alors qu'ils arrivèrent au terrain. Il était encore tôt aux dires de certains, pourtant l'endroit était rempli de vie. Kakashi-sensei, Rock Lee et Sakura étaient là, ainsi qu'Iruka, Hinata, Shikamaru et Ino, les assistants qu'ils avaient choisis. Oh, et il ne fallait pas oublier tous les membres de l'ANBU entourant la forêt sous les ordres de notre bien-aimée princesse Tsunade.

Naruto était persuadé que Sasuke les avait remarqués quand il vit le pli entre ses deux fins, noirs sourcils, mais ne fit aucun geste pour le rassurer d'une quelconque façon.

Ils se tenaient tous alignés d'une drôle de façon. Personne ne disait mot, au lieu de cela ils fixaient Sasuke qui porta la tête bien haute quand il sentit des yeux accusateurs et tristes posés sur lui.

Ce fut son ancien professeur qui brisa le silence.

« Ici Hatake Kakashi. Je serais le premier à t'entraîner, ainsi qu'Iruka, » fit la voix de Kakashi, provenant de quelque part à sa gauche.

« Tu me connais toujours, je crois, » dit gentiment Iruka qui se tenait aux côtés de Kakashi.

« Hyuuga Neji, » fit l'extraordinairement froide voix de Neji, prévenant directement d'en face. « Je serais votre enseignant quant aux apprentissages des vraies voies du chakra. Mon assistante sera Hyuuga Hinata. » Sa voix rendait les choses très claires; si ce n'était pas des ordres de l'Hokage, il ne serait pas là.

« R-Ravie de vous rencontrer, Uchiha-san, » dit maladroitement Hinata de derrière son cousin, ne sachant probablement pas quoi dire d'autre.

Sasuke se permit vaguement de considérer pourquoi il devrait apprendre d'une famille dont les entières habilités venaient de leurs yeux.

« Je prendrais la relève quand Hatake-san aura terminé. »

Eh bien, Sasuke n'aimait pas réellement tout ça. Ses yeux clos formèrent un regard puissant et bien qu'il ne pu le voir, Naruto serra les poings et se permit de donner à Neji un regard en avertissement.

« Yosh! » s'exclama une voix déterminée et Sasuke geint et sourit mentalement en même temps. « Ici Rock Lee au rapport pour la mission de l'honorable cinquième Hokage. Je serais là pour t'apprendre les merveilleuses voies de l'esprit, je t'aiderais à explorer les fantastiques dédales de-- »

« C'est suffisant, Lee, » fit une voix las provenant de… du sol?

« Tss… Il doit toujours exagérer. Pourquoi devais-je être choisi par le plus pénible? » Shikamaru paraissait vraiment troublé alors qu'il était étendu là, à même le sol, admirant les nuages au-dessus de lui. « Un instant, pourquoi ai-je été choisi tout simplement? » ajouta-t-il et Naruto ricana.

Il les remercia d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il réalisa d'une plaisante surprise qu'ils étaient tous un minimum neutre envers Sasuke, ce qui plus ou moins faisait de sa présence non désirée quelque chose de moins difficile et énervant. Il se demanda cependant pourquoi Rock Lee n'avait pas choisi son propre ex-sensei comme assistant à la place. Il est probablement occupé avec d'autres missions, supposa-t-il.

« Haruno Sakura-- »

« --et Ino Yamanaka, » firent deux voix venant de sa droite.

« Moi, ainsi qu'Ino, allons t'enseigner comment trouver ta vraie force et comment l'utiliser, comment lire les mouvements des autres et comment influencer leurs esprits. »

« Nous nous en chargerons après Lee et Shikamaru, » dit Ino alors que Sakura fit craquer ses jointures.

Sasuke émit un genre de rire.

« Et le dernier mais non le moindre, moi, » s'exclama Naruto avec un demi-sourire en coin sur son visage. « Tu devras attendre et voir de par toi-même ce que j'ai en réserve pour toi! »

« Hn, » fit Sasuke. « Comme si. Tu n'as probablement juste rien trouvé encore, » osa-t-il répondre à Naruto.

Naruto resta silencieux et Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas nous devrions commencer! » dit Kakashi d'un faux enthousiasme. Les autres ninjas disparurent; Naruto resta perché dans un arbre non loin de là.

Sasuke entendit le carillonnement de deux petites cloches ainsi que le bruissement des pages d'un livre.

Encore?!

* * *

Eh voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plût J'ai encore quelques chapitres en réserve à traduire, ne vous en faites pas, l'auteur est fidèle à sa promesse et mets bien sa fic à jour régulièrement. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté! 

(1) La vraie phrase était : « Sazzge gedapp jougadda goto praktiz. » (Sasuke get up you gotta go to practice) , mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire ça en français oO Allez-y, ne vous gênez pas, j'attends vos suggestions!


End file.
